Riley's army
by Kbug0123
Summary: Emily is a newborn. When she finds out she can read minds, she realizes her and her coven are being used for a army. Will she be able to leave or find herself in love and not able to leave?
1. Downtown Seattle

I woke up to my alarm at 5:45 in the morning, on a regular Monday morning. My dad has already left for work, he works for the Seattle Police. Having my dad as a Police officer can have its ups and downs. One good thing is I know that none of the bullies at school will bully me because they are too scared my dad will arrest them. One bad thing, though, is only one guy has ever asked me out, he realized who my father was and said he ate raw meat and had "food poisoning." I decided to make my bed this morning (a first for me) and grabbed my dark denim skinny jeans and a black tank-top. When I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, my plate with pancakes was waiting for me. _Typical mom, having breakfast ready for me when I wake up,_ I thought. I ate my pancakes slowly while I listened to the radio. The bus comes by my house at six thirty am. I had been ready for fifteen minutes when the bus finally came to get me. I sat by my best friend, Tess, like every other day. Tess has brown hair, brown eyes, and she is larger than most girls at our school.

"Good Morning, Emily!" Tess said like every other day.

"Morning, Tess. How are you?" I asked her.

"Hmm.. I guess I'm fine. You look sad. Let me guess, your dad had to go to work early again?"

"Yes."

My dad sometimes has to leave for work at four-thirty in the morning to get to the police station at five am. We usually eat breakfast together. We even have a morning routine, Dad and I, if he doesn't have to be at work till six-thirty am. Dad and I would eat pancakes (if it is pancake Monday) after we finish we would wash and dry our dishes, then we would sing and dance to _Culture Club, _an eighties group my dad loves and got me into. then when my bus came we would hug each other and say "see ya later!" and we'd head out together since the same time my bus comes he has to leave for work.

"Sorry. Look, here comes Rodney." Tess pointed to a boy of fifteen or sixteen with black hair, acne problems, and amazingly pearly white teeth.

"Oh, yay." I said. I don't like Rodney, He tries to hit at every girl in school. Even the senior girls who had boyfriends.

I had gotten through almost all of my classes; I only had math left, which is the only class that Tess isn't in. I took my seat by -to my annoyance- Rodney.

When the school bell rang the teacher started to drone on and on. After he said "good afternoon, class." I couldn't understand a word he said. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the school bell rang dismissing the class and school. I ran outside and got on the bus. Tess doesn't take the bus home. She has band practice so her mom picks her up. But once I got outside and almost on the bus, I saw my dad. _Why is my dad here at my school?_ I wondered. When I saw my dad he looked up and came over to me and hugged me. When he let go of me I noticed he was still wearing his police uniform. His blue eyes and blond hair make me feel good the he is my dad. He is handsome for forty-six; all the girls at my school actually have a crush on my dad. How gross is that?

"Honey, I'm so glad you're okay!" He said

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" I asked him, noticing he seemed really worried.

Dad handed me today's paper, which had been in his hands.

**SERIAL KILLER OR RANDOM KILLING?**

**Another three people have been killed. No news yet who these people are since they had all been burned and the only evidence that police were able to save were teeth. The dentists haven't been able to figure out who the three people are but they have realized that all three were teenagers. No one has sent missing reports for three teenagers yet. We will keep you informed. The Seattle Police suggest everyone be very careful. There has been a missing persons report but it was for a twenty-two year old male. He is a homeless person but a lady comes by everyday to see if he is alright and noticed that he wasn't there.**

When I read that I could finally figure out why my dad was worried. He is worried that it could happen to me. I don't know why he would be worried about ME. I'm always either at school or home. If I do go anywhere my parents are both with me. That's when my dad told me the bad news when we got into his cruiser.

"Em, I'm so sorry but I have some work left I have to do and I need you to stay close to me." At this I was scared and wanted to hug my dad and never let go but since he was driving I couldn't do that. My dad continued when he saw my scared face.

"Don't worry Em, I just have to go downtown for a few. You can go to the bookstore. I know you have been complaining that you are having to re-read all your books." Now I was excited.

"Yay! Okay." I said.

When we finally got downtown it was seven at night and the sun had almost set. My dad dropped me off at the bookstore, handed me $40 and told me to spend it wisely. I found four books. I checked them out and gave the lady at the cashier $25. I had $15 left so I was going to cross the street to the music store. I wanted to get Big Time Rush's first CD. But, when I got out of the store, books in my backpack, it was darker than I thought. I decided dad wouldn't get TOO mad if I just went across the street. At the same moment I was about to cross the street a boy hollered to me to "hold up." I should have run, I really knew I should have. But his voice was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. When the boy came up to me I realized he was college age. He had blond hair and, even though it was dark, he had sunglasses on. I couldn't move.

"Hey, you look thirsty. Let me buy you a coke. By the way my name is Riley," he said in his sing-song voice.

"Um," I had to say no but I couldn't so I said "sure" and he led me to a restaurant.

Before we actually got to the restaurant though, he pulled me into a car. His hands were ice cold. I tried to scream as he pulled me into the car but I was actually really thirsty and my mouth was dry, so my scream was inaudible. It was too dark for me to see when Riley pulled me into a house, or I think that's what it was. When we were inside I heard a woman's voice that sounded like a girl-with-pigtail-and-bubble-gum-voice. She said that I didn't look right. I wanted to tell her that my blond hair, blue eyes, and slender body was actually considered cute in my school, but I didn't.

"She seems smart. I thought she would be good." Riley told her.

"Fine. I will change her." She told Riley.

What did she mean by CHANGING ME? Like, changing my diaper or something? I'm not a baby and I hate that she was talking about me like that.

**Review please!**


	2. Newborn

I felt like I was on fire. Fire was spreading all through my body. I was on the floor screaming. It wouldn't stop! I thought that I should have died by now but I didn't. It was just constant fire. I don't know how long I was on fire but finally, only my throat was on fire. I could hear a voice. It was Riley's voice. I wanted to kill him for doing this to me! Why had he done this? I tried to remember when I met him, but it was all blurry. I realized I had my eyes closed, so I opened them. The first thing I saw was Riley smiling. He was still beautiful but, not as beautiful as I remember, even though I can't really remember that. Then I saw a light bulb,and I actually saw dust particles. _That's neat!_ I thought.

"I guess I should bring you to the others." Riley said to me. I was still so mad at him! Plus, he scared me. I wasn't expecting him to say anything. I growled at him. _WHOA! I just growled. and it sounds like a lion or tiger growling _I thought. How weird. I decided to say something to Riley about putting me on fire, but I didn't know how to say that right.

"Why did you put me on fire?" I asked calmly. Then shock overtook me. My voice sounded sing-songy. That's so cool!

"I didn't, she did. She turned you into a vampire." Riley said. Okay, a vampire? Is he playing with me? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. But yet, it sounded true. I could still feel fire in my throat but it felt like I was thirsty, not like I was actually on fire.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"You and all the other Newborns will call her Her or She. She created you. Now I need to explain a few things to you before I show you to the others. First, when I tell you to hunt I expect you to be back before sunrise." He paused.

"Hunt? Why do you want me back before sunrise? And why does my throat BURN?" I threw questions at him.

"Your throat burns because you need human blood to fulfill it. That's why you need to hunt. You need to hunt humans. Why I need you back in the garage before sunrise is because you will burn and be destroyed if you're in the sunlight. Burning like you just were." Riley said. I shuddered. I never want to burn like that again.

"Also," Riley continued." You are smart. I don't want the other newborns to kill you, so keep your head down and stay away from the others."

Riley let me hunt before we went to the place with the others, whoever they were. Riley told me to go for the homeless and druggies. I went for a human that smelled like they had drugs. The blood tasted good, but it wasn't clean. I think it would taste better if they didn't take drugs. Oh,well. I have to deal with it. Riley finally led me to a house and brought me to the basement. There were about fifteen vampires in one tiny basement. Some looked upset that Riley had brought me, others looked like they couldn't care less.

Riley brought me to a couch and told me to sit down. Seeing all these vampires scared me, even though I was one of them now. A really handsome vampire guy came by and introduced himself.

"I'm Diego. What's your name?" he said.

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you Diego," I said. He smiled. I guess he was looking at my supermodel blond locks. Stupid curly blond hair. I looked into Diego's eye's and realized that they were red. I looked around, and saw that everyone had red eyes. I should have noticed but I was too nervous about meeting the 'newborns' to notice everything. _I wonder what she is looking around for. _I heard Diego say.

"I was looking around at everyone. I just realized everyone has red eyes. Do I have red eyes, too?" I said.

"What? Yes, you do have red eyes," he said.

"What do you mean what? Didn't you say 'I wonder what she is looking around for'?" I asked him.

"No but I thought it." He told me. _Can she really read minds? I have never heard of anyone that can read minds before._ I heard Diego say again.

"Yes. I think I can read minds." I whispered, hoping no one else but Diego could hear.

"That's neat. Can you only hear me or everyone in the room?" He asked me. Now that I concentrated I did hear other voices. They all were thinking about blood, except for Diego.

"Yeah, everyone is thinking 'bout blood." I told him. Man, now I am thirsty again. Diego and I went our separate ways. I decided to read the four books that were in my backpack, which was still on my back.

**Review please!**


	3. Mind Reading

Weeks have passed. Riley has brought more newborns to a new basement. Since the other newborns keep destroying the basement, Riley has to bring us to a new house every other week. One newborn boy has special abilities, too. He can make people nauseated when they try to look at him. Riley said his name is "Fred." I can still remember Riley's face when he said that. He looked like he was going to be sick, but that's not possible with vampires, since, well, they can't digest food like humans do. I think it was a month ago now, Riley brought a girl named "Bree." As soon as she got into the basement, she actually went towards Fred. She looked sick then, and I felt sick to look at her. Hm, Fred must want her around. Weird. He has never wanted that before.

"Emily, Diego, Kevin, and Katie, I guess it's your turn to hunt." Riley said making me look at him. _Good, my throat has been burning for two days now,_ I thought. _Oh, great. I have to hunt with Kevin AND Katie_, Diego thought. Everyone knows that Kevin is a member in Raoul's gang, and Katie is the leader in the other gang. Raoul and his gang are usually the ones that tear the basements up. He is very stupid and anyone who doesn't want to die stays away from him and his stupid gang. I headed for the door, while listening to Riley's thoughts for once. _I wonder if there is anyone who has talents like Fred. We need newborns who will help us, not ones who keep killing my newborns, like Raoul. He can't stop thinking about himself. Hmm. I wonder if Emily has any talents,_ Riley thought. What does he mean by Us and We? I'll deal with that later, after I hunt.

I just sniffed clean human blood. I ran, silently, to the alleyway where the smell was coming from. I saw a guy with dreads and a brunette girl swapping drugs. They weren't the people I smelled. That's when I saw the person with clean blood. A boy of sixteen with messy black hair. _Why did I let her drag me here? If my parents realized I was in downtown Seattle, with my girlfriend who is dealing drugs, I'd be a dead guy_, the boy thought. Diego saw me eyeing the boy. I was afraid he was going to take the boy with clean blood away from me. I growled at Diego. The growl meant that the boy was mine. _ You can have him. I'll take the dude with dreads, to distract the girl._ Diego thought. I smiled at him, and nodded telling him I got the message. Diego and I came into the alleyway. Diego grabbed the dude with dreads, and the girl screamed and ran. I grabbed the sixteen year old boy. He whimpered. I leaned my head to his neck, and bit him. The blood tasted so good. I could feel it calming the fire, but only a bit. Diego finished with dreadlocks whenever I kicked the boy and grunted.

"I'll set the fire. We can go look for more humans after we are finished with this." Diego said

"Why did you let me have the boy with clean blood?' I asked him. Kevin or Katie wouldn't have done that.

"I knew that if I had smelled him first and growled at you, you would do the same." He smiled.

'You're right."

Diego set the fire. We decided to see what stupid Kevin was doing. He had killed five humans. They were sprawled everywhere carelessly. Diego and I sighed. Typical Kevin, he didn't even set them on fire. I helped Diego fix Kevin's mistake. After we finished we hunted a bit more. Finally the sun was starting to rise, so Diego and I set off towards the house. When the rest of the group got into the house and were all safely in the basement, Riley came in. _Find Emily, find Emily,_ Riley kept repeating in his head. I didn't want him to think that I could read his mind, so I decided to do what I usually do. Which is read, read, and read.

"Emily, can you come here for a second?" Riley said, as he came over to me.

"Um," Since Riley was there I didn't see a reason to "come here" since he was right by me. "I guess."

I got up and put my book down. Riley led me upstairs, to the kitchen. The sun was shining, I hesitated by the basement door. I didn't want to burn, I don't know why Riley would either. Riley smiled like he was happy I was hesitating._ Good, she is still afraid of the sun, _Riley thought. Is the sun not as scary as he keeps telling everyone?

"Don't worry. It's completely dark in the kitchen." Riley told me.

"Okay," I said hesitantly, opening the door and going in.

As Riley said, the kitchen was pitch black. I wish I could see the kitchen clearly, though. I wanted to see if it was a pretty or ugly kitchen, if they had a dishwasher. _If Emily can read minds I have to call Victoria and tell her. She will be pleased, _Riley thought. Who is Victoria? Apparently she is important to Riley, but that's all I could tell at the moment.

After a minute of adjusting to the pitch black kitchen, I could make out the chandelier right above the table, the kitchen counter, the door to the laundry room, the oven. (It was a new oven; it had only been used once.) I don't eat human food anymore, but, I wanted to cook in this kitchen. Everything look brand new, like the previous owners had just bought this house. Riley touched my shoulder, and the feeling sent shock waves through me. I guess he thought I was going to snap at him because he jerked away from me and looked at me weird, but I didn't even growl at him.

"I'm so glad you have survived this long." Riley told me.

'Really? You don't seem to glad." I said. Riley kept thinking about this Victoria person, which was driving me crazy.

"I am. I'm going to test you on something, if that's alright with you?"  
"A test? Um, I guess." _Can you hear my thoughts? _Riley asked me through his mind. Should I answer him or not? I decided I should.

"Yes, I can. Now, who is Victoria? You are constantly thinking of her."

I could tell Riley didn't want to tell me about Victoria, but, he couldn't help thinking of everything.

_Victoria changed me, and everyone else._

_She is my mate, since we don't have souls we are not soul mates, just mates. _

_I visit her all the time, and we make out. She told me to lie to everyone about the sun. _

_It doesn't actually burn you; you just sparkle. _

_She made everyone to destroy a coven of vampires here in Seattle. I don't know why, she told me they stole her territory or something. I don't know for sure. Victoria needs us to help her. She says they have yellow eyes, and have special talents, like you and Fred._

Wow. That's a handful. I can't believe she lied to all of us. We sparkle in the sun? That's neat. I wonder why Victoria told Riley to lie. It would be really nice to meet Victoria and read her thoughts.

When Riley brought me back down to the basement, everyone was staring at us. _What does he want with HER? Why aren't they dead? When will that stupid girl learn to keep to herself? _everyone kept asking themselves. I didn't care what everyone else thought. I went back to what I originally was doing before Riley led me to the kitchen.


	4. Bree

Time usually went by fast, but after last night with Riley in the kitchen, time seemed to slow down. I wanted to talk to Riley tonight. Minutes past slowly while I tried to read my book that I stole from the bookstore a week ago. _Emily needs to stop stealing books, she may attract nerdy human boys, _Diego thought. That is his signal that he wants to talk to me. I went over to where Diego was sitting, across the room from me.

"Hey, curly hair." I said. Curly hair is my nickname for Diego.

"Hey, SM." Diego said. SM stands for Super-Model. Diego thought of SM . I look like a super model, with my blond hair and slender body, and now even more so with my pale skin. _Riley seems to like you more than me. Why? _I heard Diego's voice say in my head. I hate to tell him a lie, but I promised Riley I wouldn't speak of our discussion about Victoria.

"What? Scared of a little competition?" I asked Diego, making a joke of his question.

"Ha ha. No. I'm just surprised he likes you."

'Ouch, that hurts."

"You aren't actually hurt, crazy."

The noise of a door opening made me jump._ Emily, I need to see you for a minute, _Riley's voice said, in my head. I reluctantly got up told Diego, "See you later, Curly hair." And left to see what Riley wanted. Before I got near Riley, Raoul got in front of me, blocking me from getting to Riley. _ Rip Emily apart…. No, I can't Riley is behind me, waiting for me to touch Emily_, Raoul thought, bitterly. I sighed with relief as Raoul stepped back and muttered "Riley's pet." I went over to Riley and held his hand. A tingly feeling ran up my arm. What is that weird feeling? Riley looked at everyone in the basement, swinging our arms back and forth, still holding hands. _This feels different than holding hands with Victoria. But, it feels good , like, really good, _Riley thought. That's good, he feels the same I do. But, why? If he and Victoria are mates, why would Riley feel this way towards me? _I'm supposed to bring you every time I see Victoria, _Riley thought-told me. I just nodded.

When finally Riley let go of my hand, I felt like I never wanted to let go of him. I knew I had to though. He said bye, only to me, and left to go upstairs. The newborn named Bree, wasn't sitting by Fred today. She sat by herself, reading. I decided I would be nice and introduce myself.

"Hello, you're Bree right? I said. Bree looked up, nervous.

"Hi, yeah, I'm Bree. Your name is Emily. Right?"

"Yeah. Whatcha reading?"

'I'm reading an Alcott book."

"Sweet!"

Bree still looked nervous._ If she was going to rip me apart she would have already without the small talk, right?_ Bree asked herself. I probably should have said "Hi, I'm Emily. Don't worry, I'm not going to rip your arm off or anything," when I came over but it's too late to change it now.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Raoul or Katie. I'm not going to rip you to pieces." She looked relieved at this. I asked her how old she was, and she told me she was two and a half months old.

Bree and I talked about books for hours until, suddenly, it was night again. Riley told Bree, Fred, Emerson, (a cute blond haired boy who dresses like spider-man) and a boy named Bronson, to go hunting. He called my name and I came, running. Riley smiled at me and took my hand; we walked outside together. I couldn't see the stars tonight, just like every night. The wind was blowing ever so slightly, and it felt really good.

"The night is beautiful," I said, sighing.

"I agree." Riley said, also sighing.

It felt so good and right to be near Riley like this. When we reached the house Victoria was in, which, by the way, looked like a house from a fairytale not a horror film, Riley let go of my hand. He opened the door, gestured for me to go in first. When Riley walked in he said simply "Victoria." and a lady with curly fire red hair and red eyes come out of a bedroom. She saw me and gasped.

"I didn't know you were bringing her TONIGHT." Victoria screamed the last word. Riley and I flinched.

"I thought that's what you wanted me to do." Riley said, wanting to please her.

"I guess I did make it sound like that." She said and smiled.

They started kissing. Riley told me not to watch, which was easy to do but, I couldn't escape the sound and their thoughts. I had grown tired of listening to their kissing, so I read Victoria's mind.

_This is disgusting. I can't wait till I get rid of Riley. Calm down. You will get your wish soon. Keep your eyes on the prize, Victoria. Riley will die trying to kill Edward, so I can get to Bella. Bella, you're going to wish you never met James. James. Why did you have to be a good tracker? Why did you have to track Bella, the ONLY human girl protected by vampires. Now you are dead, and I have to pretend to like this BOY! I'm glad he doesn't think. If he did, he wouldn't be here now, but I still wish that this boy looked more like you. I love you, James. I always will. Edward will see how much pain he has cost me. I will do to him what he did to me._

So, Victoria doesn't like Riley. She liked a guy that's dead. Riley is going to die because of her. I can't let him die. I need Riley. He needs me. How can I convince Riley, though?

I couldn't take one more second in Victoria's thoughts, so I went to Riley's. Probably the stupidest and most painful thing I've ever done.

_Victoria seems distracted, Maybe I shouldn't have brought Emily here tonight. Maybe I shouldn't have even told Victoria to change her. She looked like a super model. I shouldn't have let my guard down that night. Emily seems to be a trustworthy person but would she turn out to be a complete liar? I can't even think hard on that. No, she can't be a liar. Which reminds me, why did I feel a jolt of lightning go through my arm when Emily took my hand? I must be imagining things. I once pretended that my posters could kiss me back when I kissed them, maybe I was just imagining that jolt of lightning. Yeah, that must be it. I love Victoria, NOT Emily. I can't love Emily. Well, maybe I can, NO! No, you can't Riley._

I can't believe he is thinking all this in front of me! I wanted to leave and never come back, but I thought better of it. Finally, after a heartbreaking three hours, Riley and Victoria stopped making out.

"So, this is our little mind reader, eh?' Victoria said. It took all my strength not to rip her neck off her body.

"Yes. Test her if you want to see it for yourself." Riley said.

"Very, well. Emily, who am I thinking about?'

It was an Edward Cullen, until she asked me. It is now Riley.

"Riley, of course," I said, wishing I had never accepted for Riley to buy me a drink. I don't want to deal with bloodthirsty vampires. I also don't want to be dealing with a heartbreak, even if the physical heart isn't breaking. I realized that I was thirsty, very thirsty. One unfortunate soul coming around would never see their friends and family again. I hate to think about that since I had been one of those people. Lucky for me though, I became a vampire. I wasn't dead, like everyone I know thinks I am.

Victoria was pleased that she had me in her little "coven." I wish she hadn't thought little. With twenty-two vampires, little doesn't apply to us. Before Riley and I left, I heard Victoria think, _I will have Emily with Riley and me when we fight Edward Cullen. _

Whoever this Edward Cullen is, Victoria despises him.

**Review please! **


	5. Confronting Riley

Riley and I were on our way back to the house. When we first got outside, Riley tried to take my hand but I jerked my hand away from his arm. Riley looked hurt, but I couldn't just hold his hand now that I know that he liked Victoria, even though she didn't like him. We were halfway to our house when Riley tried to make conversation.

"What did you think of Victoria?" He asked me. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer, I was still mad at Victoria for doing this to Riley. Riley realized I wasn't going to answer him. Again, he looked hurt.

_Why is she acting like this? Why won't she talk to me or hold me hand? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to make out with Victoria in front of her, _Riley thought. I stopped walking. Riley noticed right away, looking worried. I started to hear weird noises and realized that I was sobbing. Sobbing as a vampire is different then humans. Vampires don't get watery-eyed, so tears don't streak down our faces. Riley must have noticed that I was sobbing, because he came up to me and was hugging me. He kept muttering things like, "What's wrong?" and, "Everything's alright, Emily."

I hated that Victoria was planning on someone killing Riley after he helped kill this Edward guy. I wanted to rip and set Victoria on fire. I wanted to tell Riley that she was lying to him, but I couldn't. He wouldn't believe me, anyway. I finally stopped sobbing and pushed Riley off of me. I started walking, Riley had started to follow me. When we got to the house, I went to the basement, not talking to anyone, headed straight to my books and started reading.

The next night, Riley was telling several people to go hunting.

"...And Bree. I believe that's everyone for tonight." Riley said. Then looked at me. "Emily." He said simply. I went up to Riley. No one had left yet, but without thinking, I punched Riley in the face. No one in the room moved, didn't even breathe. Riley clutched his face as he stumbled backwards.

"What was that for?" He asked me. I didn't look at him. I was glad and horrified I just punched him. Diego had gotten up and stood between Riley and me.

"Whatever happened to you two can be resolved. Riley, don't kill her. She didn't mean to. Emily, tell Riley you didn't mean it and say it won't happen again." Diego said.

"Are you crazy? I meant to do that AND it might happen again." I snarled at Diego. He looked at me, surprised.

No one had moved yet. Riley still looked mad at me, but he didn't attack me like everyone thought he would.

"Emily, I know what this is about. Let's go outside to talk about it." Riley said, sounding like he was trying not to cry.

"Fine." I growled. I went outside. Riley came outside a few seconds later.

"Okay, I understand I shouldn't have had a make out session with Victoria while you where there. I'm sorry." Riley said.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU DID! IT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT. BOTH OF YOU." I screamed. Riley looked taken aback.

"I….I…" He stammered.

"I don't want to hear it, Riley."

"Listen to me please."

"No. You listen to ME. VICTORIA HATES YOUR GUTS. SHE LOVES A GUY THAT DIED AND SHE ONLY CREATED US TO DESTROY THE MATE OF THE PERSON WHO DESTROYED HER MATE!" I screamed at Riley, breathing heavy and feeling relieved to get that out. Riley was really mad at what I said and he went for my throat. I moved to the left as he lunged at me.

" I should kill you for saying that." Riley said, trying to control himself.

"But you can't and won't." I told him. He didn't say anything. He knew I was right.

"You've felt it Riley. Please, please, please believe me." I said, about to tell him how I felt about him.

"I don't believe you, I can't believe you." Now Riley was trying to convince himself.

"Do you feel a shock wave go through you when you touch Victoria?' I asked him, knowing the answer.

"No, but I do with you."

"Exactly. I'm your mate Riley. You know it."

"No you aren't. You haven't met another guy that's nice to you like I am. You just think you're my mate since we are always talking to each other."

I didn't move. I couldn't breathe. I felt like a part of me had died (figuratively of course.)

"You don't know what you're talking about." I whispered.

"Yes I do." Riley told me.

I didn't want to live through this heartache. I made a quick decision.

"Fine, don't believe me. Bye." I said, heading towards the woods. Away from the house and Riley. Riley had a different idea, of course.

He grabbed me and started dragging me back to the house. I didn't even try to get away from him. I felt numb. Riley brought me back inside the basement. He sat me on the couch and sat next to me. I didn't know what to do. I laid my head on his shoulders, not wanting to look at what his expression was. Riley and I didn't move at all. Not even when Raoul and Katie got into a fight. Why couldn't Riley understand that Victoria has lied to him?

_Emily can't be right. She just can't be right. I love Victoria. I have to. She would kill me if I didn't like her. Yet, Emily was right 'bout the shock feeling, _Riley thought.

This is stupid, insane. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? I wonder if I did that when I was human, blabbing like that. Now my relationship with Riley is totally burnt like toast. Raoul didn't bother me since I had my head on Riley. Raoul wanted to stay on Riley's good list, even though he totally isn't on it. Guess I'm not now, either.

Hours later, around ten at night, Riley was telling random people to go hunt. I didn't catch any of the names. Riley didn't move from the couch, and I was glad about that. Maybe our relationship isn't toast. I smiled at that. Riley caught me smiling, and he smiled, too.

"What are you thinking about?" Riley asked.

"I was thinking that maybe our relationship wasn't toast, since you haven't moved an inch since you sat down." I told him.

" Our relationship isn't toast. Quite the opposite, actually." Riley said, smiling wider.

"Really? You aren't mad at me?" I asked him, curious.

" I was, but not anymore. I can't stay mad at you, no matter how hard I try."

"I'm sorry I said that. Really, I am. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"Don't worry. I will keep my options open."

I hadn't been to Victoria's house in two weeks, for which I was grateful. Victoria, though, was upset I didn't come over at all. Riley wanted to please her, but he couldn't risk losing me. Riley had just come down to tell a few to go hunting. He picked Bree, Diego, Kevin, and Emerson. I was good till tomorrow. Riley still let me hang around him. That was good. That meant he didn't mind that I hated his "mate."

Ugh. Some vampires had set the house on fire after Kevin and Emerson came back. Diego and Bree was still hunting. Riley and I hoped they would catch our scent before the sun rose. We left, Riley leading us to a new house. I was holding his hand while he led everyone to the new house. Riley was really worried about Diego. What if he and the girl realized that the sun didn't burn them? What if they ran away, when we needed them? Others have run away before. Now I was worried. We still had twenty- two since Victoria made others, since some ran away but we would be down to twenty if those two disappear. Victoria needs them, Riley needs them. I would go looking for them if I had to. If Riley approved, which he would since I am his favorite, even though I told him his girl hated him.


	6. Diego's back

We finally got to the house. It was a big log cabin with no neighbors around for miles. After Riley got everyone settled in the basement, he stayed near me. Riley was playing with my hair while I was reading. I know he didn't mean for it to, but it was very distracting. I kept reading the same sentence over and over. I tried not to look at him, which was hard to do. I only peeked a look once. He was smiling at me. I didn't get into his head much anymore. He can trust me not to.

When it got dark, Riley left. I shouldn't have been hurt, but I was. He still goes to see Victoria. I heard a door open. It couldn't be Riley, as he had just left ten minutes ago.

"Trying to lose me, losers?" It was Diego's voice. Yay! He made it back.

"Oh, hey, Diego's alive," Kevin said, lacking enthusiasm.

"No thanks to you," Diego said, as Bree came inside. Good, she made it back, too.

"Took me a while to clean up your mess," Diego told Kevin. "It was almost dawn by the time I got to what was left of the house. Had to sit in a cave filled with water all day."

"Go tattle to Riley. Whatever."

"I see the little girl made it, too." It was Raoul who spoke.

"Yeah, she followed me." Diego shrugged.

"Aren't you the savior of the hour?" Raoul said.

"We don't get extra points for being morons." Diego said.

I snorted. That was a good one. Too bad Riley wasn't here to hear that one. He would have laughed, too.

"Interesting attitude you got there, Diego. You think that Riley likes you so much he's gonna care if I kill you. I think you're wrong. But either way, for tonight, he already thinks you're dead." Raoul said.

To bad I couldn't rip Raoul's head off. I would have, if Riley didn't need him for Victoria. Raoul's gang started moving towards Raoul, so they could fight Diego as soon as Raoul said the word.

"You're really that afraid to take me on alone? Typical." Diego said, calmly.

Raoul snorted. "Does that ever work? I mean, besides in movies. Why should I take you on alone? I don't care about beating you. I just want to end you." I growled at Raoul.

"But it's not gonna take all of us to deal with you. These two will take care of the other evidence of your unfortunate survival. Little what's-her-name." Raoul said.

I was not going to let Raoul kill these two. Victoria needs them. Even if it is for something super stupid. I didn't have to do anything though. I felt a wave of revulsion go through me, and everyone else felt it, too. Fred, thank goodness. I was so happy I could have kissed Fred, if I could see him.

Raoul growled, as he went upstairs. A lot of other vampires went upstairs, too. I didn't, though. I knew it would go away as soon as it was quiet. Finally, it started to fade.

"Keep it down." Fred said. That was the first time I ever heard him say something. Fred had a deep voice. I went back to my books.

When Riley came back, Raoul and his gang came up behind him. Riley went to Diego as soon as he spotted him.

"I heard you made it back," Riley said, pleased. "I can always count on you, Diego."

"No problem," Diego said, relaxed. "Unless you count holding my breath all day as a negative."

Rile laughed. "Don't cut it so close next time. Set a better example for the babies."

Diego laughed with Riley. I'm glad I wasn't counted with the "babies."

Riley then came to me, held his hand out. I took it, like I always do. Time seemed to speed up for me when the sun came up. Riley yelled a lot today. Some kids temporarily lost limbs. I calmed Riley down. I was really the only person who could. Diego could, if Riley was mad at me.

When the sun had set, Riley started to pick people to go hunting tonight.

"Kristie, you were out last night," Riley said, as Kristie had started to heads toward the door. She frowned. "Heather, Jim, Logan-go ahead. Warren, your eyes are dark, go along with them. Hey, Sara, I'm not blind- get back here." I could tell Riley didn't have much patience left tonight.

"Um, Fred, must be about your turn," Riley said, not looking at Diego. Everyone cringed as Fred got up and headed to the door. Riley smiled, glad that he had another special vampire. As Riley looked at me, I realized he wanted me to come with him, even without reading his thoughts. I got up and headed out with him, taking his hand.

I was thirsty, so Riley let me hunt real quick. I went for the first person I smelled. It was clean blood. I stopped when I could see who it was. I froze. It was my dad. Riley realized that I had frozen.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Riled asked.

"It… It's my dad." I whispered.

"You're dad? How do you know?"

"I know my dad."

"Okay, go for someone else."

I wanted to, but I couldn't. I wasn't thirsty anymore. I felt an emptiness in my stomach I hadn't felt before. My dad was here. Who was he looking for? Me or somebody that one of Victoria's coven killed? I wanted to talk to my dad. But would he realize it was me? Probably not. I had to get away from here. Yet, I couldn't make myself look away from my dad. Without knowing what I was doing, I walked right behind my dad.

" Hold it! Put you're hands up where I can see them." A police officer said, right behind me. My dad turned around, now facing me.

"Who are you? Have I seen you before?" My dad asked, and then he gasped.

"EMILY! EMILY!" My dad screamed, as he hugged me tightly. That was more than I can handle. I almost bit his neck. His scent was so mouthwatering, I could almost taste it. Riley came up towards us. The other police officer didn't trust us. He shouldn't. We could attack at any second. I would, if it wasn't my dad.

'Em, we need to get going. I know you're thirsty. We need to get back soon." Riley said.

"WHAT? She isn't leaving! I finally have her back. You," dad pointing to Riley, "are under arrest for kidnapping my daughter." My dad said.

"No! Dad you can't!" I told him.

" Yes, I can. I'm a police officer."

"Dad, I.. I need him."

"Fine. But why didn't you run away? You two seem to be best friends." He looked at the two of us.

"Dad, it's not what you think. Riley did kidnap me. BUT I love Riley. I have become friends with him." I can't believe I was so stupid to go up to my dad.

"You are coming home, aren't you?" His voice broke.

"No, dad. I'm not. If you knew… Look, I can't. I want to but I just can't. I shouldn't have come over here. I have to go." I looked down. I couldn't look at his face. The smell of blood intensified. The other police officer came right beside me. This is too much. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! Riley seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry that your daughter is involved in this. But we really need to get going." Riley said. My dad grabbed Riley, trying to get Riley on the floor. I grabbed my dad's shoulders getting him off of Riley. That had taken about two seconds. My dad was panting, Riley was trying to get us out of there. He was only a little over a year. I am only ten months old. I couldn't control myself much longer.

Finally, my dad realized I had to go and and that I wasn't in any trouble (even though I was.) I told my dad I was safe with Riley, and when it was safe for him I would try to visit him. When I finally got away from my dad, I spotted druggies' blood. I went for a guy with oily long brown hair. His blood was disgusting. I dealt with it, though.

**Please review! I will post chapter seven as soon as someone reviews!**


	7. The Volturi

Riley led me to a house that looked like a oversized gingerbread house. It was painted pink, green, and white. I snorted. That is a ridiculous looking house. Then I caught Victoria's scent. So, she lives here now? I snorted again.

"Why do you keep laughing, Emily?" Riley asked me.

"Look at this house! It's stupid looking." I said.

"Yea. It is sort of stupid looking. But don't laugh in front of Victoria."

" I wouldn't dare."

Riley opened the door for me and gestured for me to go in first. When I got inside, I saw Victoria right beside me.

"Great! You brought Emily again. I've missed you, Emily." She told me.

"Hi. I don't know why I came, though." I said.

" I needed to speak with you. I asked Riley to bring you tonight."

"Okay,"

Before she got another word in Riley walked inside. He went straight to Victoria and they hugged. Then started making out. That is just gross. Why do they have to do that while I'm here? They hadn't been making out long when they broke off suddenly.

"How many?" Victoria asked Riley.

'Twenty-two," Riley answered. "I thought I'd lost two more to the sun, but one of my older kids is… obedient," Riley continued. He had an affectionate voice when he talked about Diego. It makes me sick. "He has an underground place-he hid himself with the younger one."

"Are you sure?"

There was a long pause. There seemed to be a lot of tension right now.

"Yeah. He's a good kid, I'm sure."

Another pause.

"Twenty-two is good," she mused, tension dissolving. " How is their behavior developing? Some of them are almost a year old. Do they still follow the normal patterns?" As if I wasn't here. I'm almost a year, too. Two months away.

"Yes," Riley said. "Everything you told me to do worked flawlessly. They don't think-they just do what they've always done. I can always distract them with thirst. It keeps them under control.'

"You've done so well," Victoria cooed, and kissed Riley once. "Twenty-two!"

"Is it time?" Riley asked.

Her answer was fast, like a slap. "No! I haven't decided when."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. It's enough for you to know that our enemies have great powers. We cannot be too careful." She said, looking at me. "But all twenty-two still alive. Even with what _they_ are capable of… what good will it be against twenty-two?" She laughed.

After I read her thoughts, I realized who _they_ were and what _they_ are capable of. They are Edward Cullen and his family. Edward Cullen can read minds, like me. A girl named Alice Cullen can see the future, her mate, Jasper, can change your mood. Emmett Cullen has super strength. There are more in Edward Cullen's family. But they don't have any special abilities, at least none that Victoria knows about.

"Decisions, decisions," Victoria muttered. "Not yet. Maybe one more handful, just to be sure."

"Adding more might actually decrease our numbers," Riley cautioned her. "It's always unstable when a new group is introduced."

"True," she agreed. Riley sighed in relief.

I heard someone's fuzzy thoughts. It seemed like there was three guys and one girl. I put my finger to my mouth, telling them to be quiet. The new voices where definitely Vampire. They weren't from my coven though.

The new vampires started walking up the front steps. None of us moved. They let themselves inside. There were four vampires in black cloaks. They were in a diamond formation. The one at the front was smaller than the others. The smaller one's cloak was darker than the others too.

Riley started to back away, scared.

"Don't bother," a girl said. I read her thoughts. She was the one in the front. Her name is Jane. They were all part of the Volturi. The Volturi seemed to be the vampire police.

"I think you know who we are, so you must know that there is no point in trying to surprise us. Or hide from us. Or fight us. Or run." Jane said. A deep, masculine chuckle echoed in the house. It was one of the guys behind Jane.

"Relax," Jane instructed. "We're not here to destroy you. Yet."

Riley looked like he was going to pee in his pants, if he still could. Jane didn't look too scared, yet. I was relieved.

"If you are not here to kill us, then what?' Victoria asked.

"We seek to know your intentions here. Specifically, if they involve… a certain local clan," Jane explained. "We wonder if they have anything to do with the mayhem you've created here. _Illegally _created."

Ah, the Volturi wouldn't mind if we destroy the Cullens. They don't want us to destroy Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen, though. But if they knew Edward and I have the same power….

"Yes," Victoria hissed. "My plans are _all_ about them. But we can't move yet. It's tricky."

"Trust me, we know the difficulties better than you. It is remarkable that you've managed to keep off the radar, so to speak, for this long. Tell me, how are you doing it?" Jane asked us. I was going to answer, but Victoria spoke first.

"I haven't made the decision to attack. I've never decided to _do_ anything with them."

"Rough, but effective. Unfortunately, your period of deliberation has come to a close. You must decide- _now_- what you will do with your little army." Jane said. I could tell Victoria was getting nervous. "Otherwise, it will be our duty to punish you as the law demands. This reprieve, however short, troubles me. It is not our way. I suggest you give us what assurances you can… quickly."

"We'll go at once!" Riley volunteered. Victoria and I hissed.

"We'll go as soon as possible," Victoria and I said together. "There is much to do. I assume you wish us to succeed? Then I must have a little time to get them trained-instructed-fed!" Oh, yeah. They want us to succeed, losing all of our army and most of the Cullens.

"Five days. We will come for you then. And there is no rock you can hide under or speed at which you can flee that will save you. If you have not made your attack by the time we come, you will burn." Jane said. Her thoughts said something else, though._ Felix is a tracker. They won't have a chance to even try to run. Ha! If they only knew they don't have to die to burn. I could show them now, but I shouldn't, _Jane thought. Interesting. She can make you think you are on fire. That's cool. I want her to demonstrate on Victoria. I wasn't going to say anything, though.

" And if I _have_ made my attack?" Victoria asked, shaken.

"We'll see. I suppose that all depends on how successful you are. Work hard to please us."

"Yes," Victoria snarled.

"Yes," Riley whispered. Jane looked at me.

"Of, course, Jane." I said, calmly. Jane looked at me, surprised. She shook it off. Jane and Co. left. For fifteen minutes everyone was quiet.

"Well, now they know." Victoria whispered.

"That doesn't matter. We outnumber-" Riley was cut off by Victoria.

"Any warning _matters_!" she growled. "There is so much to do. Only five days! No more messing around. You two start tonight."

"I won't fail you!" Riley promised. I didn't say anything. I had caught Diego and Bree's voices in my head. Not good. Did they hear anything? If so, how much? I didn't say anything as we left the house. We were a few hundred feet away from the house when I caught Diego's scent. Riley caught it just a second later. Then we both saw Diego.


	8. Destroying Diego

Diego seemed surprised to see me. I couldn't believe Diego had followed Riley and me. He had caught every word that we had said. So much for Victoria's twenty-two. Now that I know that Diego and Bree know about this, what do I do? Do I tell Riley and have him kill both of them? Or do I let them live and they tell everyone that Riley has lied to all of them? I didn't have to wait long to find out the answer.

"Hi. I have something to tell both of you." Diego said.

"What?" Riley asked. _What is it now? _Riley thought.

"It's about the sunlight."

"What about the sunlight?"

"Well, remember when I said I was in the cave underwater? Well I was. But only for a little while. I was curious. I put my hand in the sunlight," Diego said, looking cautious. "And I glittered. It was like a million crystals implanted in my skin."

Riley was shocked. I had my face composed, not revealing anything. I knew Diego was going to say this. _Emily, grab Diego and bring him inside_, Riley thought. I grabbed Diego. Diego tried really hard to get away from me. Diego was resisting the whole few hundred yards to the house. I was stronger than him, plus, I could read his mind. So I knew what his next move would be.

When we got into the house, Victoria was surprised. She wasn't expecting us back until tomorrow or something. Then she saw Diego, still struggling to get free from my grip.

"Diego, right?" She asked.

"Yes. He has realized the sun doesn't destroy us." Riley said, being stupid.

"Emily, can you tell me if the other one was with him?" She asked me.

"Yes, she was. Her name is…" I started to say, but Diego was trembling. Diego and Bree were mates. I should have seen that the second I read his mind. He would die to protect her. He would try to kill me if I said Bree was involved.

"Her name is..? What?" Victoria asked.

"Bree Tanner." Riley said, as Diego growled.

"Is that the little, useless one you brought me?" She asked Riley.

"It sure is. Emily does she know, too?"

"Yes." I whispered, accidentally loosening my grip of Diego for a second.

"Did they both hear everything we said" Riley asked me. Diego growled, warningly at me.

"Yes."

"We must destroy them then. We can't have them telling anybody about this." Victoria said.

"Diego tell us everything that happened to you when you couldn't find us." Riley hissed.

Diego told us everything. He had to. I had my mouth to his neck, ready to kill him if he didn't tell us. And I would put my mouth closer to his neck if he missed something. Diego told us he had made a ninja club with Bree and he just thought of a handshake. He told us about how Bree was scared that they wouldn't find the house. When Diego finished, Victoria had a evil glint in her eye and was smiling evilly.

"You can't go blabbing this to everyone. To make sure of this we must destroy you." Victoria said.

I could feel Diego struggling as hard as he could. I know he was trying to get me to release him. He knew it wouldn't work. I wasn't going to let him get away with eavesdropping. Victoria had a creepy method to show him what he did wrong. I could read her mind. It didn't make sense to me. She was planning on destroying Diego slowly. She was planning on me holding Diego while she tears off his legs and then slowly burn off his fingers, ears, lip, tongue, and every other part of him one by one. I couldn't hold Diego while she did this. I liked Diego.

"I can't hold Diego for that." I told Victoria.

"Fine. Riley take Diego from Emily." Victoria said.

Riley got Diego from me. I couldn't look at Diego. Why did Diego have to have been so stupid?

"Riley, bring Diego outside." Victoria said. I was glad I didn't have to watch.

I could hear Diego screaming with pain. His thoughts were louder than ever. I didn't want to hear his thoughts but it was hard to ignore. Finally the screaming stopped. Now I could smell a vampire burning.

"Emily, can you come outside?" Riley asked me.

I walked outside. I gasped at the sight. Diego was torn to pieces. All of him was burning. I hated seeing Diego like this. Sadly I will never see Diego again unless it was a memory me or someone else had of him.

"We are up to twenty-one. We aren't going to destroy the girl. Let's just pretend Diego is with me." Victoria said.

"That makes sense. Just one thing. I am going to be with both of you when we fight." I said.

"That's what I was planning." Victoria told me.

"Good. We are on the same page."

"You are not coming with us, Emily." Riley hissed at me.

"Yes she is. We need her with us when we fight the mind reader." She said.

"But… what if she gets hurt?" Riley asked. So NOW he is worried? Stupid boy.

"Dude. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. If I die it'll be saving you." I said.

"I don't like this idea." Riley muttered.

"Really? I love this idea. You need me there with you. I'll be there."

"I can't believe you are doing this!"

"Stop complaining, Riley." Victoria said.

Riley and me left Victoria's house. Riley was still upset I was coming with him and Victoria. I knew why he didn't want me there. To be honest, I was glad he was arguing with me about this. He was still arguing with me when we got to the house. We both smelled burning vampire. Not good. Now we only have twenty. Unless, miraculously, someone had only lost a limb or two.

Riley opened the door. I walked in first, Riley came in behind me. Riley roared like an animal. He was so mad that two vampires had been destroyed today. No one moved, except me. Everyone had seen Riley lose his temper, but he was crazier than ever today.

Riley raked his fingers around a speaker, ripped it from the wall and threw it across the room. Two people dodged out of the way when the speaker hit the wall. Riley smashed the sound system with his foot. Then he leaped to Raoul, and grabbed him by the throat.

"I wasn't even here!" Raoul yelled, looking afraid.

Riley growled and threw Raoul like he'd thrown the speaker. Raoul crashed the wall, leaving a big hole in the wall.

Riley caught Kevin by the shoulder and ripped off his right hand. Kevin screamed in pain and tried to twist out of Riley's grip. Riley kicked him in the side. Kevin screamed again as Riley ripped his arm in half. Riley threw the pieces to Kevin, hard.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Riley screamed to everyone. "Why are you all so _stupid_?" He tried to grab Emerson, but he leaped out of the way. Emerson jumped close to Fred, and he stumbled back toward Riley, gagging.

"_Do any_ of you have a brain?"

Riley smacked a boy named Dean into the entertainment center, shattering it. Riley then caught a girl named Sara and tore her left ear and a handful of hair.

I had to stop this and quick! I touched Riley's shoulders. He growled at me at first, then he noticed that it was me. Riley took a deep breath. He tossed the girl her ear and hair. It's sad she can't put her hair back together. Now she will have a bald spot on her scalp.


	9. Our Enemies

"Listen to me!" Riley said, quiet but fierce. "All our lives depend on you listening to what I'm saying now and _thinking!_ We are all going to _die_. Everyone of us, you and me, too, if you can't act like you have brains for just a few short days!"

Riley had everyone's attention, except for me. I had heard his lecture already, in his head.

"It's time for you to grow up and take responsibility for yourselves. Do you think you get to live like this for free? That all the blood in Seattle doesn't have a _price_?"

Everyone was wide-eyed. They all were exchanging mystified glances.

"Are you listening now? Really listening?" Riley paused, but no one nodded. The room was very still. "Let me explain to you the precarious situation we are all in. I'll try to keep it simple for the slowest ones. Raoul, Kristie, come here."

He motioned to Raoul and Kristie to come to him. Neither of them moved toward him. They braced themselves, Kristie baring her teeth.

"Fine," he snapped. "We're going to need leaders if we are going to survive, but apparently neither of you is up to the task. I thought you had aptitude. I was wrong. Kevin, Jen, please join me as the heads of this team."

Kevin looked up, surprised. He had just put his arm back together. He was obviously flattered. He slowly got to his feet. Jen looked at Kristie, waiting for permission. Raoul didn't seem happy 'bout this.

"Are you not able, either?" Riley asked, irritated.

Kevin took a step towards Riley, but Raoul leaped across the room in two low bounds. He shoved Kevin against the wall without a word then stood by Riley's right shoulder.

Riley smiled a little bit.

"Kristie or Jen, who will lead us?" Riley asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jen was still waiting for an approval from Kristie. Kristie glowered at Jen for a second, then flipped her hair out of he face and darted to stand on Riley's other side. I was suddenly jealous of Kristie.

"That took too long to decide," Riley said seriously. "We don't have the luxury of time. We don't get to fool around anymore. I've let you all do pretty much whatever you feel like, but that ends tonight."

He looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. When Riley and my eyes met, we stared at each other a few seconds longer than he did with anyone else.

"We have an enemy," Riley announced. He let that sink in before continuing. "A few of you might be smart enough to have realized that if we exist, so do other vampires. Other vampires who are older, smarter… more talented. Other vampires who _want our blood!_"

Raoul hissed, and then some of his gang echoed him in support.

"That's right," Riley said, intent on egging them on. "Seattle was once theirs, but they moved on a long time ago. Now they know about us, and they are jealous of the easy blood they used to have here. They know it belongs to us now, but they want it back. They are coming after what they want. One by one, they'll hunt us down! We'll burn while they feast!"

"Never," Kristie growled. Some of her and Raoul's gang growled, too.

"We don't have a lot of choices," Riley told everyone. "If we wait for them to show up here, they will have the advantage. This is their turf, after all. And they don't want to face us head-on, because we outnumber them and we are stronger than they are. They want to catch us separated; they want to take advantage of our biggest weakness. Are any of you smart enough to know what that is?" He pointed at the ashes by his feet and waited.

No one moved.

Riley made a disgusted sound. 'Unity!" he shouted. "We don't have it! What kind of threat can we pose when we won't stop killing each other?" He kicked the dust, sending up a small black cloud. "Can you imagine them laughing at us? They think taking the city from us will be easy. That we're weak with stupidity! That we'll just hand them our blood."

Half the vampires in the room snarled in protest. I wasn't one of them. I didn't care.

"Can you work together, or do we all die?"

"We can take them, boss," Raoul growled.

Riley scowled at him. "Not if you can't control yourself. Not if you can't cooperate with every single person in this room. Anyone you take out might be the one who could have kept you alive. Every one of your coven that you kill is like handing our enemies a gift. _Here, _you're saying, _take me down!_"

Kristie and Raoul glanced at each other. Other's did the same. No one was used to the word 'coven' being used for their group, my group.

"Let me tell you about our enemies," Riley said, as all eyes locked on his face. "They are a much older coven than we are. They've been around for hundreds of years, and they've survived that long for a reason. They are crafty and they are skilled and they are coming to retake Seattle with confidence-because they've heard the only ones they'll have to fight for it are a bunch of disorganized children who will do half their work for them!"

More growls, but some were less angry than they were wary. Some of the _tamer_ kids looked skittish. Riley noticed that, too.

"This is how they see us, but that's because they can't see us together. Together, we can _crush_ them. If they could see all of us, side by side, fighting together, they would be terrified. And that's how they are going to see us. Because we're not going to wait for them to show up here and start picking us off. We're going to ambush them. In Four days."

Everyone either reacted to the deadline with surprise or fear.

"It's the last thing they'll expect," Riley assured everyone. "All of us- _together_-waiting for them. And I've saved the best part for last. There are only _seven_ of them."

Everyone was quiet. That would have surprised me, if I couldn't read Victoria's mind.

"Seven?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hey,' Riley snapped. "I wasn't joking when I said this coven is dangerous. They are wise and…devious. Underhand. We will have power on our side; they will have deception. If we play it their way, they will win. But if we take it to them on our terms…" Riley didn't feel like finishing, he just smiled.

"Let's go now,' Raoul urged. "Let's get 'em out of the picture fast."

"Slow down, moron. Rushing into things blind isn't going to help us win," Riley chided them.

"Tell us everything we need to know about them," Kristie encouraged.

Riley hesitated. He was figuring out how to word it perfectly without giving anything away. "All right, where to begin? I guess the first thing you need to know is…that you don't know everything there is to know about vampires yet. I didn't want to overwhelm you in the beginning." Everyone looked confused. "You have a little bit of experience with what we call 'talents.' We have Fred."

Everyone looked at Fred- or they tried to at least. Fred didn't like being singled out. Riley cringed and looked away. I was glad he didn't mention my "talent." We don't need anyone knowing about me unless they had too.

"Yes, well, there are some vampires who have gifts beyond the usual super strength and super senses. You've seen one aspect in…our coven." He didn't want to say Fred's name again. "Gifts are rare-one in fifty, maybe-but every one is different. There's a huge range of gifts out there, and some of them are more powerful than others."

Raoul thought he had "talents." He was preening himself. The only gifted people in this coven is me and Fred. Raoul does have a gift, though. He's gifted at being a bigger jerk than everyone else in the universe. I should tell him that, I would if he didn't want to end me. I started to get closer to Riley, Raoul had knocked me out of the way.

"Pay attention!" Riley commanded. "I'm not telling you this for entertainment."

"This enemy coven," Kristie interjected. "They're talented. Right?"

Riley nodded. "Exactly. I'm glad _someone_ here can connect the dots."

"This coven is dangerously talented," Riley continued, his voice a little above a whisper. "They have a mind reader." He examined everyone's faces. He didn't seem happy that no one realized what that meant. I did, I am one. "_Think_ guys! He'll know everything in your head. If you attack, he'll know what move you make before _you_ know go left, he'll be waiting."

Everyone was still as they imagined this.

"This is why we've been so careful-me, and the one who created you."

Kristie flinched away from Riley when he mentioned Victoria. Raoul looked angrier.

"You don't know her name, and you don't know what she looks like. This protects us all. If they'd stumbled across one of you alone, they wouldn't realize that you were connected to her, and they might let you be. If they knew you were part of her coven, there would be no delay in your execution."

Riley wasn't making sense to Bree. Even though Fred was protected by his power, I could still read his mind and Bree's. I'm glad Fred can't stop me from reading his mind. It's very interesting in there. Riley continued before the others could examine this.

"Of course, it doesn't matter now that they've decided to move on Seattle. We will surprise them on their way in, and we will annihilate them. Done. And then not only is the city all ours, other covens will know not to mess with us. We won't have to be so careful to cover our tracks anymore. As much blood as you want, for everyone. Hunting every night. We'll move right into the city, and _we will rule it._"

The growls and snarls were like applause. Everyone was with him. Except for Fred and Bree.


	10. Raoul And Me

"We have to do this together, though. Today I'm going to lead you through some techniques. There's more to this than just scuffle around on the floor like toddlers. When it gets dark, we'll go outside and practice. I want you to practice hard, but keep your focus. I am not losing another member of this coven! We all need each other-every one of us. I will not tolerate any more stupidity. If you think you don't have to listen to me, you are wrong." Riley paused for a second. He was smiling in a weird way. I knew what he was going to say. I shuddered. "And you will learn how wrong you are when I take you to _her_"-everyone shuddered at the mention of Victoria.- "and hold you while she tears off your legs and then slowly,_ slowly_ burns of your fingers, ears, lips, tongue, and every other superfluous appendage _one by one._"

Everyone could imagine how that felt. I was the one who felt like I had that happen to me. I was the one that heard Diego's thoughts and through him, felt it. Riley's face as he said that, scared most of the newborns. It was calm and cold, smooth and beautiful, his mouth curled at the edges into a small smile. Everyone could tell something had changed Riley, hardened him somehow. If they only knew.. I shuddered, again. Raoul was smiling like Riley. Raoul wasn't going to kill his victims so fast next time.

"Now let's get some teams figured out so that we can work in groups," Riley said, his face normal again. "Kristie, Raoul, get your kids together and then divvy up the rest evenly. No fighting! Show me you can do this rationally. Prove yourselves."

He walked away from Raoul and Kristie. Since I was near Raoul, he was walking away from me, too. As soon as Riley moved, those two started bickering. Riley touched a few newborns on the shoulder as he passed, nudging them toward one of the new leaders or the other. He was heading towards Bree.

"Bree," he said. He couldn't see Bree because she was near Fred.

"Bree?" he said again, softer than before. "I promised Diego I'd give you a message. He said to tell you it was a ninja thing. Does that make any sense to you?" He added.

Great. He just had to say that, didn't he? Just had to give something away. Bree is a bit smarter now. She can think for herself. She has realized Riley was lying to everyone. Would she realize that he had given something away, or not?

"Diego?" Bree muttered.

Riley smiled-I couldn't see it, Bree's image came into my head.- "Can we talk?" He jerked his head toward the door. "I double-checked all the windows. The first floor is totally dark and safe."

Bree followed Riley out the door. He gave Raoul some instructions, nodded to Kristie, then went upstairs. He totally ignored me. He wanted to play it "safe." He didn't want anyone to see how much he cares about me. Too late. Everyone knows, well, ones that are a bit older than me do, anyway. I didn't listen to Riley and Bree's conversation. Riley wouldn't want me to.

As soon as Riley and Bree were gone, Raoul turned to me.

"I guess you knew about this, huh?" He said, thinking about ending me.

"Yes. I have gone to visit _her_ a few times. She told me so I would be aware of the threat we posed." I said, almost laughing at Raoul's expression when I mentioned _her. _

"Riley isn't here… I should end you while I have the chance."

"Oh, I'm so scared. You've had plenty of time to end me. Riley is in the garage. He will smell burning vampire. When he finds out it was me that was burning he would have you thrown in the fire, too. He wouldn't care that he needed you. He would be so angry that you ended me that he wouldn't care if it was himself he threw in the fire!" I said, with sarcasm in my voice.

Some of Raoul's gang started heading towards me, ready to fight.

"Really? You don't want to take me on alone? Just like you didn't want to take Diego alone. I understand why you didn't want to take Diego on alone, but me? I'm a weak girl compared to you. I'm older which means I'm weaker, in this case. Besides, guys are always stronger than girls." I said, trying to make it sound like I was complimenting him. He took the bait.

"That's true. I can take you on alone." Raoul said, thinking he could get away with ending me. Of course, he didn't know that I could read minds. I know every move he is going to make. Like, right now he is planning on grabbing my arms, ripping them off my body. Then set my arms on fire, then force me into the fire. He was debating how to do this without Riley getting mad. He figured it out and lunged for my throat. I moved out of the way. He moved to my right, I followed suit. He went to my left side, trying to get my throat, but I followed suit, again. He tried this a few times, never getting even an inch closer to me, when Riley finally came back. Riley noticed Raoul and me, he raised his eyebrows. I just shrugged. Raoul growled and went back to arguing with Kristie.

The training lasted all day. Everyone had been divided up into four groups of four. No one picked Fred for a side. So Fred and Bree didn't join in. If I didn't know better I would think those to loved each other. Raoul seems to think so. Kevin asked about Diego once.

"So, did Diego end up getting fried after all?" Kevin had asked in a forced joking tone. I had flinched, which, luckily, no one but Riley noticed.

"Diego's with _her_," Riley had said. "Surveillance."

A few people shuddered. No one said anything more about Diego. Nice cover up for Diego. Ha! Surveillance? That's what he came up with? That's really stupid. He must have come up with that when Bree asked about Diego. I only knew that because I would have asked about him if I was in her position.

Riley didn't give anyone a break for three days and two nights straight. During the days Riley moved us back into the basement. It worked better for Riley. He could catch a fight before it got ugly. Once he had to stop Raoul from killing me. That was funny. Raoul had ripped of my right hand and almost ripped the rest of my right arm off, when Riley caught it. Oh man, he got SO mad. It was cute to watch him get mad at Raoul for ripping my hand off. He had never gotten that mad at Raoul before. Raoul didn't touch me or talk to me for that matter, since then. I was glad he didn't. I don't like Raoul.

Riley kept repeating the same instructions to everyone.

_Work together, watch your back, don't go at her head-on;_

_Work together, watch your back, don't go at him head-on;_

_Work together, watch your back, don't go at her head-on. _It started getting annoying. The repetition and the fact that me and Riley _never_ got any time to talk, alone. Riley let me stay with him, not fighting in Raoul or Kristie's groups. No one got to hunt. I was about to kill Riley. If I didn't get something to drink soon I'm going to hurt the one person I would die for. Weird way for Riley to die. Victoria would be glad, though, that I got rid of her "problem."


	11. Yelloweyes

Early the third night Riley called all the groups to a halt.

"Round it up, kids," he told us, and everyone moved into a loose half-circle around him. "You've done well," Riley told everyone. "Tonight, you get a reward. Drink up, because tomorrow you're going to want your strength."

Snarls of relief from almost everyone.

"I say _want_ not _need_ for a reason," Riley went on. "I think you guys have got this. You've stayed smart and worked hard. Our enemies aren't going to know what's hit them!"

Kristie and Raoul growled, and both of their companies followed suit immediately.

"Um, you mean tomorrow _night_, right, boss?" Raoul clarified.

"Right," Riley said, smiling. He was totally glad Bree didn't say anything. It's not like Raoul would believe her anyway.

"You ready for your reward?" Riley asked.

Everyone roared in response.

"Tonight you get a taste of what our world will be like when our competition is out of the picture. Follow me!"

Riley walked away. Raoul and his team were right on his heels. I was right next to Riley, holding his hand. I haven't done that in for so long I forgot what his hand felt like. Kristie's group started shoving and clawing right through the middle of them to get to the front.

"Don't make me change my mind!" Riley bellowed. "You can all go thirsty. I don't care!"

Kristie barked an order and her group sullenly fell behind Raoul's. I kept hold of Riley's hand. He looked at me and smiled. I could tell Riley was wanting to tell me something. I pointed to my head. He nodded. I took that as an approval to read his thoughts. _I'm sorry. I know you're dying of thirst. If I had changed my mind, you would still go and hunt. I know we haven't been able to talk to each other. I'm sorry for that, too. I have a duty to fulfill, a promise to fulfill. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm still not wanting you to be with Victoria and me, _Riley thought. I snorted.

"Come on!" Riley said, aloud. "That isn't funny."

"Yes it is. Sorry, but it is. I forgive you Ri. But the last part is just funny. I figured you'd be over that by now." I said. Riley looked annoying.

"What are two talking about? What are you sorry for?" Raoul asked.

"None of your business, Raoul." I snapped.

"Cool down, Em. Raoul, shut up." Riley said, unusually calm.

Riley and me had a private conversation, in Riley's head. He would say things and I would whisper the answer. Or when he thought something funny I would snort. Raoul was really annoyed. He didn't come close to us again, though.

Riley paused at the water's edge. I never even noticed where we were going. I just knew that I was going with Riley. Love is blind, literally.

"Don't hold back," he told us. "I want you well fed and strong- at your peak. Now… let's go have some fun."

Riley and me dove smoothly into the surf. The others were growling excitedly as they submerged, too. We didn't swim for long, when we surfaced.

"There she is," he said, waving toward a large ferry chugging south. "Give me a minute. When the power goes out, she's all yours."

There was an excited murmur. Someone giggled. Riley let go of my hand, I frowned. Riley was off like a shot, seconds later I saw him fly up the side of the big boat.

Riley kicked a big plate-glass window out of his way and disappeared into the tower. Five seconds later, the lights went out. I was the first one to submerge, besides idiot Raoul. When I got on the boat I could smell human blood. I went to the closest ones I could find. It was two sailors. One was actually kind of cute. They both saw me, and gasped. I smiled to myself. Besides my dad and the other police officer, I hadn't been around humans much. Just long enough to suck their blood.

"Hello, there. I don't remember you." The cute sailor said.

I didn't say anything. At that moment, idiot Raoul came by.

"Ha! I'll take that one. Thank you." Raoul said, taking the cute sailor. I growled at him, as he drank his blood. Poor guy. The other one was whimpering. I grabbed him. I sank my teeth into his neck.

Next thing I remember after that is Riley grabbing my arm. Everyone had finished drinking. Not one heartbeat left. I wonder how many humans I killed. I know it wasn't much. I didn't feel over fed. Raoul, who I was still mad at for taking the cute sailor, had mangled bodies everywhere. They made a little hill. I could see the cute sailor's pale, lifeless body on the bottom of the pile. Riley was laughing to himself.

He wasn't the only one laughing.

Riley was holding my hand. Once he looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't look away. I saw something in them I liked. I didn't read his thoughts. I didn't have to, to realize that what I saw in his eyes was love. He loved me, even if he didn't know it himself. Riley looked away when Jen said "Got 'em all, boss."

"Okay, kids," Riley said. "You've had a taste of the sweet life, but now we've got work to do"

Everyone all roared enthusiastically.

"I've got three last things to tell you-and one of those things involves a little dessert-so let's sink this scow and get home!"

Everyone started working on dismantling the boat. The midsection went down first, with both the bow and the stern twisting up to point to the sky. They sank one at a time.

Once everyone got back to land, we all started running home.

Back at the house, Riley let the celebratory mood wind down. I had already calmed down. Even after a few hours had passed, he still had his hands full trying to get everyone serious again. Riley was a hero tonight to everyone. For me though, Riley was my guy. He finally showed real interest in me, which he has never shown. Not like tonight, anyway.

Finally everyone was quiet and paying attention. Riley stood halfway up the stairs, his face serious. I was right next to him. Raoul seemed annoyed at this fact.

"Three things," he began. "First, we want to be sure we get the right coven. If we accidentally run across another clan and slaughter them, we'll trip our hand. We want our enemies overconfident and unprepared. There are two things that mark this coven, and they're pretty hard to miss. One, they look different-they have yellow eyes."

There was a murmur of confusion. I knew this, of course.

"Yellow?" Raoul repeated in a disgusted tone.

"There's a lot of the vampire world out there that you haven't encountered yet. I told you there vampires were old. Their eyes are weaker than ours-yellowed with age. Another advantage to our side." He nodded to himself.

"But other old vampires exist, so there is another way we'll know them for sure…and this is were the dessert I mentioned comes into play." Riley smiled slyly and waited a beat. "This is going to be hard to process," he warned. "I don't understand it, but I've seen is for myself. These old vampires have gone so _soft_ that they actually keep-as a member of their coven-a pet human."

No one believed him. The all looked at him in disbelief.

"I know-hard to swallow. But it's true. We'll know it's definitely them because a human girl will be with them."

"Like…how?" Kristie asked. "You mean they carry meals around with them or something?"

"No it's always the same girl, just the one, and they don't plan to kill her. I don't know how they manage it, or why. Maybe they just like to be different. Maybe they think it makes them stronger. It makes no sense to me. But I've seen her. More than that, I've smelled her."

Slow and dramatic, Riley reached into his jacket and pulled out a small ziplock bag with red fabric wadded up inside. It was a sweater that belonged to the human girl.

"I've done some recon in the past few weeks, checking the yellow-eyes out as soon as they got near the area." He paused to throw a fake paternal look. I didn't know he did this. I'm glad I didn't go with him, though. I would have killed the girl. "I watch out for my kids. Anyway, when I could tell that they were moving on us, I grabbed this"-he held up the bag- "to help us track them. I want you all to get a lock on this scent."

He handed me the bag. Whoa! I understand what Riley meant when he said dessert. The human girl's scent was stronger and sweeter than anyone else's scent. I handed it to Raoul-to my disgust.- He glanced up at Riley with a startled look.

"I know," Riley said. "Amazing, right?"

Raoul handed the bag to Kevin, his eyes narrowing in thought.

One by one everyone sniffed the sweater. When it was Bree's turn, she sniffed it. Then she gave the bag to Fred. He really appreciated that. Then Bree gave it back to Emerson.

Everyone was buzzing about the scent. Riley clapped his hands together twice.

"Okay, so there's the dessert I was talking about. The girl will be with the yellow-eyes. And whoever gets to her first gets dessert. Simple as that."

Appreciative growls, competitive growls.


	12. Training

"And the last thing," Riley said. This time there was reluctance in his voice. I wanted so much to hold him tight. "This will probably be even harder to accept, so I'll show you. I won't ask you to do anything I won't do. Remember that-I'm with you guys every step of the way."

Raoul had the ziplock bag and was holding it tight.

"There are so many things you have yet to learn about being a vampire," Riley said. "Some of them make more sense than others. This is one of those things that won't sound right at first, but I've experienced it myself, and I'll show you." He deliberated for a long second. "Four times a year, the sun shines at a certain indirect angle. During that one day, four times a year, it is safe…for us to be outside in the daylight."

Every tiny movement stopped. No one was breathing. I knew this was a lie, I wasn't going to say anything, though.

"One of those special days is beginning now. The sun that is rising outside today won't hurt any of us. And we are going to use this rare exeption to surprise our enemies."

Bree knew the truth. She was thinking about it. She couldn't figure out why Riley is telling the truth, sort of, now. Lucky she doesn't have Diego now. She would figure it out right away. Diego makes her think better.

"It's right for you to be terrified at the thought," Riley told the still vampires. "The reason you are all still alive is that you paid attention when I told you to be careful. You got home on time, you didn't make mistakes. You let that fear make you smart and cautious. I don't expect you to run out that door on my word. But…" He looked around the room once. "I do expect you to _follow_ me out."

I knew I was going to go out as soon as he did. That was a given.

"Watch us," he looked at me when he said that. "Listen to me. Trust me. When you see that I'm okay, believe your eyes. The sun on this one day does have some interesting effects on our skin. You'll see. It won't hurt you in any way. I wouldn't do anything to put you guys in unnecessary danger. You know that."

I did know that was a big fat lie. All he does is lie to them. I'm glad I'm not in the dark. Like Raoul, he doesn't know that this is a lie. If he did, he would kill Riley on the spot. And I would try to fight him and his gang off. That would not be good. Riley and I started up the stairs.

"Riley, can't we just wait-," Kristie began.

"Just pay attention," Riley cut her off, still moving up the stairs. "This gives us a big advantage. The yellow-eyes know all about this day, but they don't know that _we_ know." As he was talking, he opened the door and we walked out of the basement into the kitchen. It was pitch black in the kitchen, but no one was coming out of the basement. "It takes most young vampires a while to embrace this exception-for good reason. Those who aren't cautious about the daylight don't last long."

"'Kay, guys, we're going out," Riley said. "You don't have to be afraid today, I promise."

Riley went outside first. He was sparkling as soon as he got outside. I went outside after him. He was so beautiful! He was smiling at me. _She is so beautiful like this,_ he thought. I almost screamed with joy. I tried to kept myself calm, it was hard work.

"Relax, everybody," Riley called down to them. "We are absolutely fine. No pain, no burn. Come and see. C'mon!"

No one moved.

"You know," Riley mused, "I'm curious to see who the bravest one of you is. I have a good idea who the first person through that door is going to be, but I've been wrong before."

Oh, he was wrong a lot of times. Like, he is wrong that Victoria loves him. And he is wrong that he is in love with Victoria. He is wrong when he said that he doesn't love me. And that is just a few things that he is wrong about.

"You can hear me. You know I'm not fried. Don't be a bunch of babies! You're _vampires_. Act like it."

They were afraid I had been fried. I didn't say anything, though. Let them think that. Raoul would be more than glad if I had been fried. He just would be upset he didn't get to watch.

After a few minutes Riley went down to the newborns. He whispered in my hear to "Stay there." I almost laughed. Of course, I wouldn't go back down. I want to hear Raoul's thoughts when Riley goes down without me.

"Look at me-I'm fine. Seriously! I'm embarrassed for you. C'mere, Raoul!"

_Where is Emily? Even though I'm glad if she did get fried….that would mean that Riley had pushed Emily outside and never went outside himself, _Raoul thought. Ha! That's awesome!

Riley had to grab Kevin-Raoul ducked out of the way when Riley tried to grab him-and bring him upstairs by force. When Riley and Kevin got outside they were sparkling. Riley was smiling at me. Making me look down, and giggle like a little girl. I know that was stupid, but Riley made me feel girly. Like, when teenage girls see a cute guy and kind of giggle when they pass the guy. I started doing that, after I met Riley.

"Tell them, Kevin," Riley ordered.

"I'm okay, Raoul!" Kevin called down. "Whoa. I'm all…shiny. This is crazy!" He laughed.

"Well done, Kevin," Riley said loudly.

Raoul had had enough. He went upstairs. As soon as he got outside, he was sparkling and laughing with Kevin.

The process took longer than Riley thought it would. Riley's patience was getting slimmer and slimmer by the minute. I didn't say anything to him. I was just listening to everyone's reaction when they got outside. It got kind of boring after the first ten, but I kept listening to them.

Riley had to force Kristie up the stairs, and her gang with her. Finally everyone was outside, sparkling.

Riley rounded everyone together for a quick practice session. I didn't join in.

The practice session took an hour. After everyone finished, Riley started talking.

"We leave now. You're strong and you're ready. And you're thirsty for it, aren't you? You can feel the burn. You're ready for dessert."

He was right. The only thing he was actually right 'bout. Everyone was thirsty again.

"The yellow-eyes are coming in slowly from the south, feeding along the way, trying to get stronger," Riley said. "_She's_ been monitoring them, so I know where to find them. She's going to meet us there, with Diego and we will hit them like a tsunami. We will overwhelm them easily. And then we will celebrate." He smiled. "Someone's going to get a jump on the celebration. Raoul-give me that." Riley held his hand out imperiously. Raoul reluctantly tossed him the bag with the shirt.

"Take another whiff, everybody. Let's get focused!"

Riley himself walked the shirt around this time, he wanted to make sure Raoul didn't take it. He let me sniff it last. I got to hold it and sniff it. Raoul was mad at that. Riley held the back when Raoul sniffed it. When I was finished I put it in Riley's jacket. He smiled at me as I did that. It seemed natural to be that close to him, putting something in his jacket.

"Are you with me?" Riley bellowed.

Everyone screamed his or her assent.

"Let's take them down, kids!"

I really wished he would stop calling them kids. Some were older than me, when they were human. I think Riley is the oldest out of all of them, though.

We started heading south. I knew that Fred and Bree were staying behind. Fred was leaving, Bree was going to, too. After she found Diego. She won't find him, though. She will die before she finds him since he is dead. I can't believe she hasn't figured that out yet. She will, though. As soon as she get's the battlefield.

Five minutes after Bree came back to the army, everything changed.

Raoul caught the human girl's scent. Riley worked so hard for everyone to be an army. And with just the tiniest spark, set off the army. It had turned into a race for blood, not an army.

Riley was shouting orders. He kept repeating them.

"Kristie, go around! Move around! Split off! Kristie, Jen! _Break off_!"

Riley sped up, me at his heels. He grabbed Sara's shoulder. She snapped at him, I growled. "Go around!" he shouted to her. He shoved Emerson into Sara, who wasn't happy 'bout that.

"This way! Faster! We'll beat them around and get to her first! C'mon." Kristie screeched to her team.

"I'm spear point with Raoul!" Riley shouted at her, turning away.

"Raoul!" Riley yelled. Raoul was searching frantically for the girl. "I've got to help Kristie! I'll meet you there! Keep your focus!"

Riley slowed to a jog, then a walk. I followed suit. We noticed Bree behind us. She couldn't come with us. He turned, a smile on his face, and saw Bree.

"Bree. I thought you were with Kristie."

She didn't respond."I heard someone got hurt-Kristie needs me more than Raoul," He explained quickly.

"Are you...Leaving us?"

Mine and Riley's faces changed. His eyes widened, suddenly anxious.

"I'm worried, Bree. I told you _she_ was going to meet us, to help us, but I haven't crossed her trail. Something's wrong. I need to find her."

"But there's no way you can find her before Raoul gets to the yellow-eyes," Bree pointed out. I knew the truth. Riley and me knew exactly where Victoria was. We were supposed to meet her halfway to her "house." And then we where going to try and find Edward and the human girl.

"I have to find out what's going on." He sounded genuinely desperate. "I need her. I wasn't supposed to do this alone!"

"But the others…."

"Bree, I have to go find her! Now! There are enough of you to overwhelm the yellow-eyes. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Another lie. Bree thought he sounded sincere. Puh-lease! Riley couldn't tell the truth if he tried. Victoria has him brainwashed.

"Diego's down there, Bree," Riley said urgently. "He'll be part of the first attack. Didn't you catch his scent back there? Did you not get close enough?"

Bree shook her head, confused. "Diego was there?"

"He's with Raoul by now. If you hurry, you can help him get out alive."

They stared at each other for a long second. Too long in my opinion. Then she looked south after Raoul's path.

"Good girl," Riley said. "I'll go find _her_ and we'll be back to help clean up. You guys have got this! It might be over by the time you get there!"

Yeah, it would be close. But it would be over for the pathetic army Riley raised. We took off in a direction perpendicular to the original path. The last thought I heard from Bree, was "_Lying to the end." _She knew Riley was lying. About what, I'm not sure.


	13. Seth

I had just caught Victoria's scent. I grabbed Riley's shoulders, and turned him to face me.

"What are you doing? We need to get to Victoria." Riley told me. I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We don't need to follow Victoria anywhere. She can deal with this herself. She wants us dead, anyways." I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm going with Victoria no matter what. Even if you don't come with me. And she doesn't want _me_ dead. She wants_ you_ dead. I will help her if I have to."

That was harsh. I let go of his shoulders.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm following you wherever you go. So I guess I'll come with you to help destroy whoever she wants us to kill." I said, sighing. Riley smiled.

"Good. Come on." Riley said.

We saw Victoria standing by a tree. She was waiting for us. We got into formation. I was in front, Riley on my left, and Victoria on my right. I was listening to Victoria's thoughts the whole way to meet Edward and Bella. I didn't like what I was hearing, though. I knew that if I read Riley's thoughts, he would be thinking about Victoria. I couldn't listen to that. Victoria's thoughts were of Riley, though. About how she wanted him dead etc. I was having a hard time concentrating. If it wasn't for Riley so close to my arms, I would have killed Victoria right then and there.

I caught a disgusting scent. It smelled like wet dog. Then I smelled a vampire, then a human girl. Then I caught the voices in my head. That's interesting. I heard about seven or eight voices in my head, though I could only smell three.

"Go, Seth!" Someone whispered. It was Edward Cullen. Who was Seth? The one that smelled like wet dog, I guessed.

"Who?" I heard a girl whisper. I was human. Bella. I couldn't hear her thoughts, though. Why? Could Edward read hers? No. That I was sure of. I could hear Edward's thoughts. He was worried about Bella. He couldn't leave, we were too close to them.

"Victoria," Edward said, spitting the word. I'm glad he feels this way about her. We have two things in common. I smiled. Victoria looked at me, questioning my sanity. I didn't care if she thought I was crazy. She is going to die today!

"She's not alone. She crossed my scent, following the newborns in to watch-she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision to find me, guessing that you would be wherever I was. She was right. You were right. It was always Victoria." So, he could read minds and, yet, he still didn't figure out that it was Victoria? How stupid is that? If I was in his position I would know who it was right away.

I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. It was driving me crazy.

I edged slowly into the small opening of a camp, Riley and Victoria behind me. I saw Bella against the sheer cliff face. Edward was right in front of her, crouched, ready to fight. _So close, so close,_ Victoria kept repeating in her head. Okay, She wants Bella dead. I know that. But Edward is fast, and he can read minds. How is she planning on killing them… oh, right. Me and Riley were her fighters. Why didn't I drag Riley away? I'm not fighting Edward. That'd be stupid. I would read his mind, see where he was going and move to defend myself. And he would see where I was going. It would be a really stupid war, useless.

Bella's heart was beating faster. I could sense it. I wasn't thirst anymore. I didn't need her, I didn't want her. Now that I could read Edward's thoughts, I knew he was very protective of her. A heard a distant howl. It was from a…wolf? Oh, Ha! Another lie. Victoria forgot to mention that the Cullens' had another enemy, besides her. Wolves. She must have known I would have run away, immediately, if I knew about them.

Riley looked at Victoria from the corner of his eye, waiting her command. I wasn't going to fight, unless Edward started attacking Riley. I wasn't going to let him die. _Emily, I'll help you. I'll try to convince him,_ Edward thought. He wasn't kidding. He was going to help me. I nodded. Victoria jerked her chin toward Edward, wordlessly ordering Riley forward. Edward better stop this, and _now_!

"Riley," Edward said in a soft, pleading voice.

Riley froze, his eyes widening.

"She's lying to you, Riley,' Edward told him. I hoped this would work. I didn't want to fight. "Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had _you_ lie to them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too?"

Confusion swept across Riley's face. He didn't want to hear this from me, much less Edward.

Edward shifted a few inches to the side, and Riley automatically compensated with an adjustment of his own.

"She doesn't love you, Riley." Edward said in a soft voice, again. "She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

When Edward said James's name, Victoria's lips pulled back in a teeth-baring grimace.

Riley cast a frantic glance in Victoria's direction, then to me. I nodded.

"Riley?" Edward said.

Riley automatically refocused on Edward.

"She knows that I will kill you, Riley." I growled at Edward. He is _not_ going to kill him. _Be patient,_ Edward thought. Sorry, Edward. "She _wants_ you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes- you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false not in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie."

Edward moved again, moved a few inches toward Riley. Slowly, Riley repositioned himself.

"You don't have to die," Edward promised, his eyes holding Riley. "There are other ways to live than the way she has shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies."

Edward was thinking of one of his brothers. Jasper. He was in the same position as Riley is. Being lied to, thinking he was in love.

"Riley, please. Listen to us. Edward is telling the truth. I know. I've told you almost all this before. You didn't believe me. Can you believe me now? Now that two people are telling you the same thing?" I said to Riley.

Edward slid his feet forward and to the side. Riley circled too far, overcompensating this time. Victoria leaned forward onto the balls of her feet.

"Last chance, Riley," Edward whispered.

Riley's face was desperate as he looked to Victoria for answers, instead of me. He still doesn't believe me. Will he die for her? Will I ask Edward to kill me, so I don't have to live through this? Will I try to kill Edward, like Victoria is wanting to? No, I will drag Riley away. I have to.

"They are the liars, Riley," Victoria said. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you."

Riley's jaw tightened, and he squared his shoulders. His eyes emptied- there was no more confusion, no more suspicion. He wasn't thinking. He tensed himself to attack. I couldn't let him do this.

Victoria's body seemed to be trembling, she was so tightly wound. Her fingers were ready claws, waiting for Edward to move just one more inch from Bella.

A snarl came from no one I could see.

A mammoth tan shape flew through the center opening, throwing Riley to the ground.

"No!' Victoria and I cried.

I threw myself at the wolf. The wolf was trying to tear Riley apart. I grabbed the wolf. I was fighting with it. The wolf tried to rip my arm off, I backed away just in time. I grabbed Riley's arm- which the wolf tore off- and threw it at Riley.

"Come on, Riley. She isn't even looking at you. She doesn't care about you." I screamed at him, while fighting the wolf still.

Riley got up, after he put his arm back together.

"No," Victoria said again.

Riley kicked the wolf as it tried to rip my head off. Man, this wolf is really strong. Aha. I had just thought of a plan.

"Seth," I said, trying to get the wolf's attention. It worked. He looked at me.

_What is going on? How does she know my name?_ Seth asked himself.

"Simple. I read minds, too. I love Riley. Not like Victoria does. Please, don't kill us. I need Riley. Without him, I'm dead."

_Like, Edward? He dies, you die? _Seth thought.

"Yes, exactly. Please, don't kill him. If you do, I will willingly let you kill me." I said.

_I don't want to kill either of you. You seem nice, I wouldn't want to hurt you, _Seth thought.

"Thank you. I promise not to hurt you, Edward, or Bella. I'm going to help Riley get himself back together. Maybe now he will believe me." I said, walking towards Riley.

After I finished helping Riley put himself together, Seth came up to us. Wondering if Riley was hurt. Riley, not hearing my conversation with Seth, attacked him.

I was horrified. Now I'm going to sound like a liar.

Seth whimpered. Seth had started to limp. I knew he was faking it, trying to make Riley think he was hurt. It was working.

Riley opened his mouth, ready to rip Seth's throat out. I couldn't let this happen. What am I supposed to do though? Riley won't listen to me. He's already proved that.

Bella had a rock in her hand. What was she doing? That's when I noticed her gasp. She had hit her hand with the rock. Blood started gushing. It smelled so good. I tried not to breath. I wasn't going to kill her. I was watching Riley. I wasn't looking at anything, or anyone else. Edward grabbed Riley's arm. I went straight for Edward. I whispered "He didn't know Seth and I had made talked it through. Don't kill him."

Edward left Riley alone.

Edward leaped at Victoria. It sounded like an explosion went off, they had hit each other. Edward threw her into a tree-it snapped in half.

Seth hadn't forgiven Riley. Seth lunged at Riley. Riley screamed in pain, as Seth tore Riley's arm.

"Victoria!" Riley pleaded.


	14. Victoria's gone

Finally, Riley connected the dots. He realized I was the one who loved him, not Victoria.

"You lied to me!" Riley shrieked at Victoria.

She didn't answer. She started to retreat.

"No," Edward crooned, his voice seductive. "Stay just a little longer."

She ran as fast as she could toward the forest. But Edward was faster.

He caught her unprotected back at the edge of the trees, and, with one last, simple step, the fighting ended.

Edward's mouth brushed once across her neck, like a caress. After a little bit of this, Edward ripped her head off.

I could have kissed him, I was so happy. No more Victoria brainwashing Riley! I noticed, just then, that Victoria's head landed right next to Bella. I hope she doesn't get sick. Edward was busy dismantling Victoria's lifeless body.

Seth darted toward the forest. Edward, after covering Victoria's body with dry pine needles, went after Seth.

"Get every piece." Edward said to Seth.

Together, they made sure that every piece was covered with the dry pine needles. After they finished that they set it on fire. Riley just stood, watching. I didn't look at him. I was making sure Edward and Seth weren't going to attack us.

A smile flickered across Edwards face, as he watched Victoria burn.

"Nice teamwork," Edward murmured.

Oh, yeah. Nice teamwork. Edward trying to get Riley to believe him, then almost kill him. And Seth, saying he doesn't want to hurt me, and yet he rips Riley, as if were a toy. Probably felt like it, to him.

Edward's eyes were… afraid? Oh, I get it now. He just saw Bella try to kill herself, apparently it isn't the first time she's done it.

"Bella, love," he said in a very soft tone. Softer than I have heard any vampire talk. He started walking towards Bella, his hands up. It looked like what my dad would have a suspect do, what that police officer who was with my dad tried to make me do.

"Bella, can you drop the rock, please? Carefully. Don't hurt yourself."

She, slowly, dropped the rock. Edward relaxed slightly. He didn't come closer to her.

"You don't have to be afraid, Bella," Edward murmured. "You're safe. I won't hurt you."

I could tell she was confused. Edward misunderstood her expression.

"It's going to be alright, Bella. I know you're frightened now, but it's over. No one is going to hurt you. I won't touch you. I won't hurt you," he said again.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Bella asked. Her voice brought back the burn in my throat. I could tell Riley was having a hard time, too. He was still looking at the fire. I didn't dare read his thoughts.

Bella took a step towards Edward, he leaned away from her advance.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. "What do you mean?"

"Are you…" His yellow eyes were suddenly confused. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you? _Why?_"

She stepped closer to him again. She tripped over her own feet. Edward caught her. She buried her face against his chest and started to sob.

How could he stand to be that close?

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry. It's over, It's over.

"I'm fine," she gasped. "I'm okay. I'm just. Freaking out. Give me. A minute."

His arms tightened around her. If he was going to make out with her I was getting out of here. With or without Riley. I couldn't deal with watching another make out session. No matter who it was.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured again and again to Bella.

She started kissing him, every where. I told myself not to look. They needed their privacy. But I couldn't look away. I wanted that to be me and Riley. But Riley was still watching the flames.

"Are you okay?" Bella demanded between kisses. "Did she hurt you at all?"

"I am absolutely fine," he promised her.

"Seth?"

Edward and I chuckled. "More than fine. Very pleased with himself, in fact."

Yeah, he was pleased he almost destroyed my Riley.

"The others? Alice, Esme? The wolves?"

"All fine. It's over there, too. It went as smoothly as I promised. We got the worst of it here."

That caught my interest.

"All my coven is gone?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, everyone of them, I believe." He told me. I smiled to myself. I was sad they all are dead because of me and Riley. But I was relieved I didn't have to explain to them why there were wolves and everything.

"Tell me why," Bella insisted. "Why did you think I would be afraid of you?"

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "So sorry. I didn't want you to see that. See _me_ like that. I know I must have terrified you.."

Edward wanted me to stay and talk to his family. Much more of this, though, and I'm leaving.

"Seriously?" she asked. "You…what? Thought you'd scare me off?" She snorted.

"Bella, I just"-he hesitated and then forced the words out- "I just beheaded and dismembered a sentient creature not twenty yards from you. That doesn't _bother_ you?"

He frowned and her. I had actually been thinking that, too. Weird how two mind readers can think the same exact thing..

"Not really. I was only afraid that you and Seth were going to get hurt. I wanted to help, but there's only so much I can do.."

"yes," he said, his tone clipped. Wow, now this is an angry vampire! "Your little stunt with the rock. You know that you nearly gave me a heart attack? Not the easiest thing to do, that.'

He was glowering at her. Wow. If he loved her, he wasn't showing it.

"I wanted to help…Seth was hurt…"

"Seth was only feigning that he was hurt, Bella. It was a trick. And then you….!" He shook his head, unable to finish. "Seth couldn't see what you were doing, so I had to step in."

"Seth was…faking?"

Edward nodded. I almost snorted, I caught myself, though.

"Oh."

They both looked at Seth, who was ignoring them. Watching the flames with Riley.

Well, I didn't know that," Bella said, on the offense now. "And it's not easy being the only helpless person around. Just wait till I'm a vampire! I'm not going to be sitting on the sidelines next time."

A dozen emotions flitted across his face before he set on being amused. "Next time? Did you anticipate another war soon?"

"With my luck? Who knows?"

Haha. Real cute. She has very bad luck. Well, she won't be getting in a war with Riley and me. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hold on. Didn't you say something before-?" She flinched. "About a complication? And Alice, needing to nail down the schedule for Sam. You said it was going to be close. What was going to be close?"

Oh, snap! The Volturi was coming. Jane will be so disappointed she didn't get a chance at Victoria.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing, really," Edward said quickly. "But we do need to be on our way…"

"Define nothing.'

We only have a minute, so don't panic, all right? I told you that you had no reason to be afraid. Trust me on that, please?"

"No reason to be afraid. Got it."

Before he answered her though, he glanced at Seth. I could read their thoughts. The other wolfs hadn't counted how many they killed. One was still alive.

"What's she doing?" Edward asked.

Seth whined. The girl Edward meant was Seth's older sister, Leah.

Everything was dead silent. I was following along in Seth's thoughts. Leah was trying to go after a newborn vampire alone, it was Raoul, and another wolf, Jake, tried to save her butt. Jake pushed Leah out of the way. Raoul grabbed Jake and squeezed hard on his right side. Raoul crushed the right side of Jake.

"No!" Edward gasped. "Don't-!"

A spasm rocked through Seth's body, and a howl, blistering with agony, ripped from his lungs.

Bella screamed once, and dropped to her knees. Riley had gotten up and was right next to me. He was worried. He was now clutching my hand, warning me to leave. I wasn't going to leave. If Raoul was still alive….I didn't finish that thought.

"Edward! Edward!"

"It's okay. We're going to be fine. It's-" He broke off, and winced again. "Sam-help him-"

Riley thought that Edward was mental, or something.

Bella sagged. Edward caught her before she hit the rocks.

"Seth!" Edward shouted.

"No!" Edward ordered "You go _straight home. _Now. As fast as you can!"

Seth whimpered, shaking his head from side to side.

"Seth. Trust me."

A line from Riley's own book.

Seth stared into Edward's agonized eyes for one long second, and then he straightened up and flew into the trees.

Edward cradled Bella tightly against his chest. _Follow me,_ Edward thought. I took Riley's hand and we were off. I could still hear what they were saying.

"Edward." Bella said. "What happened, Edward? What happened to Sam? Were are we going? What's happening?"

"We have to get back to the clearing," Edward told her. "We knew there was a good probability of this happening. Earlier this morning, Alice saw it and passed it through Sam to Seth. The Volturi decided it was time to intercede."

He wasn't telling her about Jake. Bella loved Jake, too. Edward didn't think she could take that right now.

"Don't panic. They aren't coming for us. It's just the normal contingent of the guard that usually cleans up this kind of mess. Nothing momentous, they're merely doing their job. Of course, they seem to have timed their arrival very carefully. Which leads me to believe that no one in Italy would mourn if these newborns _had_ reduced the size of the Cullen family." Edward said. Duh! I knew that. _Hey, Edward, That's exactly what they wanted. They came and visited Victoria and Riley when I was there. I read Jane's thoughts. She wants Everyone but you and Alice dead, _I thought. I knew he would catch it.

I could tell Riley didn't want to follow Edward. He heard the Volturi were coming for _us_. As in Riley and me, since the others were dead. I knew they didn't give second chances, but I wanted to talk to Edward's family. I wanted to know all about how they lived.


	15. Meeting The Cullens

"Is that why we're going back?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"It's part of the reason. Mostly, it will be safer for us to present a united front at this point. They have no reason to harass us, but…Jane's with them. If she thought we were alone somewhere away from the others, it might tempt her. Like Victoria," Riley flinched at the name. "Jane will probably guess that I'm with you. Demetri, of course, is with her. He could find me, if Jane asked him to." Edward said.

A strange sound came from Bella.

"Shh, Bella, shh. It's all going to be fine. Alice can see that."

Yeah, but Alice couldn't see if Riley and me would be okay.

"The pack?"

"They had to leave quickly. The Volturi do not honor truces with werewolves."

"I swear they will be fine," Edward promised her. Forgetting to mention that one of the wolf's right side was broken. "The Volturi won't recognize the scent-they won't realize the wolves are here; this isn't a species they are familiar with. The pack will be fine."

I feel sorry for Edward. His girlfriend cared a lot about this wolf pack. Jake especially. He doesn't want to see her reaction about Jake. He is going to have to, though.

"What happened?" She whispered again. "Before. When Seth was howling? When you were hurt?'

Edward hesitated.

"Edward! Tell me!"

"It was all over," he whispered. "The wolves didn't count their half… they thought they had them all. Of course, Alice couldn't see…"

"What happened?"

"One of the newborns was hiding…Leah found him-she was being stupid, cocky, trying to prove something. She engaged him alone…"

"Leah," Bella repeated. "Is she going to be okay?"

Edward was apparently used to her slowness.

"Leah wasn't hurt," Edward mumbled.

"We're almost there," he said, staring at a fixed point in the sky.

It was a big purple cloud of smoke. The other newborns. My coven. Destroyed. I didn't feel sad, like Edward would have if it was his coven.

"Edward," Bella said. "Edward, someone got hurt."

"Yes," he whispered.

"Who?" she asked.

He didn't want to answer. He knew he had to, though.

It took him a moment to answer her.

"Jacob," he said.

"Of course," Bella whispered.

Then she fainted. Too much to handle.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward kept repeating.

When we got to the battlefield, a blond haired guy was there, waiting for us.

At first he only saw Edward and Bella.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bella has had to much to deal with. She found out about Jacob." Edward said, then looked over to where me and Riley were.

"Carlisle, I'd like to introduce you to a few people. This is Emily," he said, looking at me. "And this is Riley." looking at Riley.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. It's nice to meet you." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Carlisle." I said, as I went over to him and shook his hand. Riley growled at Carlisle. Carlisle didn't look hurt, he also didn't look threatened. Finally a calm, collected vampire. I had only met Edward. He wasn't exactly calm at the moment. He was bringing Bella towards the other vampires.

"Riley, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt her." Carlisle said. Riley didn't buy it.

"Emily, get away from him. He is one of the yellow-eyes." Riley said, still growling at Carlisle. _Yellow-eyes?_ Carlisle thought. I snorted.

"Riley, look. I'm safe. I will know if he decides to attack me. He is nice. He wouldn't hurt us unless he had to." I said. Riley didn't budge. _Emily seems a lot like Bree. She doesn't want to fight, _Carlisle thought. I snapped my head towards Carlisle.

"Bree is still alive?" I asked, shaken. Riley stopped growling. He saw my face and came up to me and whispered in my ear "It's al right."

"Did I say something about Bree?" Carlisle asked me.

"No. You thought it. Where is she?" I asked.

"Oh, you're a mind reader, too? I don't know if I should answer that."

"Yes I am. That's okay. I just wanted to make sure she didn't see me and Riley."

Carlisle looked questionably at me.

"Long story." I muttered.

At that moment Edward come up and asked Carlisle to check on Bella.

Edward brought me towards his family. Riley was reluctant to follow. But since he saw I was coming willingly, he followed us.

A short girl with black spiky hair greeted us.

"Hello, Emily, Riley." She said, cheerfully.

"Hello, Alice." I said. She could tell the future. She knew we were coming. Riley looked at me, surprised I knew her name and that she knew his.

"Hello," Riley said, worried.

He was so afraid someone was going to kill him. It was sad.

I saw a guy with auburn hair holding a girl's head. I noticed right away who the girl was. It was Bree. The guy's name was Jasper. I didn't see his face. Jasper was Alice's mate. I was introducedv to all of the family, except Jasper. He was to busy making sure Bree doesn't do anything stupid.

I met Rosalie, a pretty blond, she was very bitter though.

I met Emmett, a very muscular guy with black hair and dimples. He was very funny. Him and Rosalie were mates. I guess in this situation opposites do attract.

I also met Esme, a very motherly woman. She had brown hair. She hugged me when she saw me. Riley almost lunged at her throat.

For someone who had said he would help Victoria kill me, to this, growling at people who got too close to me. It was a weird change. I'm glad he finally realized what I meant to him, before it was too late, though. But now he is being overprotective.

"Carlisle-It's been five minutes." Edward said, anxious.

"She'll come around when she's ready," Carlisle said, trying to calm Edward down. "She's had too much to deal with today." As Edward pointed out earlier. "Let her mind protect itself."

Riley and me were sitting next to each other, on a log. Listening to what the Cullens were saying.

"Alice, how long do we have?" Edward demanded.

"Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

"Bella, honey?" Esme said. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear."

"He's going to live, Bella. Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine."

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed in relief. Bella had opened her eyes, apparently.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Jacob is okay?"

"Yes,"

Man, she has _two_ guys who love her. She can't even decided which one she loves! I wish I was that lucky. I had only one guy that loved me, and he didn't even realize it until half an hour ago.

"I examined him myself," Carlisle said. "His life is not in any danger. He was healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it will still be a few days before he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier." Carlisle smiled. "I've never been to veterinarian school.

"What happened to him?" Bella whispered. "How bad are his injuries?"

Carlisle's face was serious again. "Another wolf was in trouble-"

"Leah," Bella breathed.

"Yes. He knocked her out of the way, but he didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body were shattered."

Bella flinched. I felt sorry for Bella. Jacob was just lucky Raoul didn't kill him.

"Sam and Paul got there in time. He was already improving when they brought him to La Push."

"He'll be back to normal?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella. He won't have any permanent damage."

Bella took a deep breath.

"Three minutes," Alice said quietly.

I looked over at Riley, who was looking at me.

"Emily, we need to go." Riley whispered.

"I want to stay. Go if you want." I whispered. We were close to Bree. She could hear us if we spoke above a whisper. Riley sulked. He was going to stay with me. He wasn't going to let his other girl die, too.

I looked at where Bree and Jasper were. His shoulders were tense, his arms slightly extended. He was crouching over Bree with wary intensity.

Bree was curled into a small ball beside the flames, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was looking at Bella intently.

"She surrendered" Edward told Bella quietly. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve."

I could see Jasper closely now. He was beautiful, except he had a lot of bite marks on him. Some were recent, some were from a while ago.

I remembered what Edward had thought. He had thought about how Jasper had been in the same position Riley had been in. And now, just like Jasper, Riley had found his true love.

"Is Jasper all right?" Bella whispered.

"He's fine. The venom stings." Edward said.

"He was bitten?" Bella asked, horrified.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually." Edward shook his head. "Alice doesn't need anyone's help.'

Alice grimace toward Jasper. "Overprotective fool."

Hm, another thing Riley and Jasper have in common.


	16. Jane And Bree

Bree suddenly threw her head back like an animal and wailed shrilly.

Jasper growled at her and she cringed back, but her fingers dug into the ground like claws and her head whipped back and forth in anguish. Jasper took a step toward her, slipping deeper into his crouch. He was waiting for Bree to slip. He would be coming over to Riley and me next. I don't think Riley could deal with that.

Carlisle was at Jasper's side in an instant. Carlisle put a restraining hand on Jasper. "Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle asked, calm. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" Bree asked Carlisle. " I _want _her." Her nails ripped through the ground again.

"You must stand it,' Carlisle told her gravely. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

Bree grabbed her head with her hands, and yowled.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" Bella whispered. Bree's lips pulled back over her teeth when she heard Bella's voice. I knew how she felt. I was older than her, though. I had also seen my dad, and didn't attack him. I have better control of myself.

"We have to stay here," Edward murmured. "_They_ are coming to the north end of the clearing now."

I knew right away Edward meant the Volturi. Riley was scared now. I wasn't going to leave, and he wasn't going to leave me. If I brought us to our deathbed at least Riley's figured our the truth. _Come here,_ Edward thought, to me.

I grabbed Riley and come over to Edward.

Carlisle and Jasper began to back toward us. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme all converged hastily around where Edward stood with Alice, Bella, Riley, and me. Jasper saw me and Riley. He growled at us, grabbed Riley and brought him next to Bree. I growled at him. I was suddenly really angry. Then a calming feeling went through me. Jasper was calming me. I almost forgot that he could change peoples moods.

"That was really stupid to put Riley next to Bree." I whispered to Jasper.

"If they kill each other it's not my fault." Jasper said. I wanted to be mad but I couldn't

"Riley killed Bree's mate. Bree isn't too happy that you brought Riley near her." I said. I didn't say anything more.

I could hear Jane's thoughts. She was wondering how many Cullens had been destroyed. Um, none. Poor her. Not.

"Hmm," a dead voice murmured.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward said.

Jane, Demetri, Felix and the other one, I never caught the name, came closer.

Bella was looking at Felix, when he looked up at her. He let his hood fall back slightly so that we could see him. He winked at Bella and smiled. Edward was very still at Bella's side, tightly in control.

Jasper looked at me, warning me not to talk. I didn't.

Jane looked at Bree.

"I don't understand." Jane's voice was toneless, but not quite as uninterested as before.

"She has surrendered," Edward explained.

Jane's eyes flashed to his face. "Surrendered?"

Felix and another guy in a dark cloak exchanged a quick glance.

Edward shrugged. "Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane said flatly.

Carlisle spoke then. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant," Jane insisted.

"As you wish."

Jane stared at Carlisle in consternation. She shook her head infinitesimally, and then composed her features.

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

Carlisle nodded. "I would appreciate it of you would convey mine to him."

"Of course." Jane smiled. Me and Riley still hadn't been spotted. "It appears that you've done our work for us today…for the most part." Her eyes flickered to Bree. I noticed Riley had moved. He now was out of sight. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

That wasn't even Riley's fault! The newborns were being stupid. Mostly Raoul and his dumb gang.

"Eighteen, including this one," Carlisle answered.

Jane's eyes widened, and she looked at the fire again, reassessing the size of it. Felix and the one of the others exchanged a longer glance.

"Eighteen?" she repeated, her voice sounding unsure for the first time. I repeated the number in my head. There was twenty newborns including me. And then Riley and Victoria. Twenty-two all together. Some must have killed each other when they caught Bella's scent.

"All brand-new," Carlisle said dismissively. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Her voice turned sharp. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward answered. I could hear Riley groan in my head. Poor Riley. I won't ever mention Victoria, if we get out of here alive.

"Was?" Jane asked.

Edward inclined his head toward the eastern forest. Jane's eyes snapped up and focused on the smoke in the distance.

"This Victoria-she was an in addition to the eighteen here?" As if she didn't know.

"Yes. She had only two other with her. They weren't as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," Edward told her.

Jane's eyes narrowed, and she turned to Bree beside the fire.

"You there," she said, her dead voice harsher than before. "Your name."

Bree shot a glare at Jane, her lips pressed tightly together.

Jane smiled angelically.

Bree started screaming. Jane was using her talent on Bree. Man, I didn't want her to do it on Bree. She was supposed to use it on Victoria. How twisted it that.

Finally, it was quiet.

"Your name," Jane repeated.

"Bree," she gasped.

Jane smiled, and Bree started screaming again.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward said through his teeth. So he was having a hard time watching, too. "You don't have to do that."

Jane looked up, sudden humor in her usually dead eyes.

"Oh, I know," she said to Edward, grinning at him before she turned back to Bree.

"Bree," Jane said, her voice cold again. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" Bree's terrified voice said. She flinched, thinking Jane was going to make her burn again. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…"

"And this Victoria-did she create you?" Jane asked.

I felt like defending Bree. Jasper was looking at me, still. _If she talks, I don't care if everyone sees, I'm going to kill her,_ Jasper thought. I shivered. I'm not going to give him a reason to kill me. He felt my existing was reason enough.

"I don't now," she said, flinching again. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night…it was so dark, and it hurt.…" Bree shuddered. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe…."

Now she mentioned Riley. I knew it was going to happen.

Jane eyes flickered to Edward, and then back to Bree.

"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," Bree babbled quickly and willingly. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He gave us her scent."

Bree lifted one hand and stabbed a finger in Bella's direction.

"He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

Edward's jaw flexed.

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane noted.

No he was lying. Bree nodded, relieved that the conversation had taken this non-painful course. She sat up carefully. "I don't know what happened. We spilt up, but the others never came. Riley and Emily left us, and they didn't come back to help like they promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." She shuddered again. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" she looked at Carlisle- "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," Jane murmured, her voice gentle now. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

Bree stared at her, not comprehending.

Jane looked at Carlisle. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"

Edward and Jasper looked at me, then to were Riley used to be. Was Carlisle going to rat me and Riley out?

Carlisle's face was smooth as he nodded. "We split up, too"

Jane half smiled. "I can't deny that I'm impressed."

The other guys that were in cloaks murmured in agreement.

"I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" Her eyes rested unwilling on Bella for a short second.

Bella shivered.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward told her.

Jane laughed. "This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," she observed, smiling at Bella. Edward stiffened. Jane was trying to use her talent on Bella.

"Would you please not do that?" he asked in a tight voice.

Jane laughed. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently."

"Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd," Jane said, apathy creeping back into her voice. "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

She meant it would have been nice to get a chance to destroy the Cullens.

"Yes," Edward answered her quickly, his voice sharp. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here."


	17. Jasper

Jane met Edward's glare with unwavering eyes. "Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?"

Edward nodded, his suspicions about the Volutri wanting the Cullens destroyed confirmed,

Jane turned to look at Bree again, her face bored. "Felix?" she drawled.

"Wait," Edward interjected.

Jane raised one eyebrow, but Edward was staring at Carlisle while he spoke in an urgent voice. "We could explain the rules to the young ones. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

Oops! He said "young _ones_" not "young one." Luckily, Jane didn't seem to catch it. Edward, though, realized he had made a mistake. He relaxed when he realized Jane and the other members of the Volturi didn't catch it.

"Of course," Carlisle answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

Carlisle wasn't going to say Riley, and me. He did mean it for us, too, though.

Jane's expression was torn between amusement and disbelief.

"We don't make exceptions," she said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me…" Suddenly, her eyes were on Bella, and her face dimpled. "Caius will be _so_ interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice told Jane. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, never looking at Alice. She turned to face Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle-I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again…"

Carlisle nodded, his expression pained. He knew Bree was going to die. He didn't like that.

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said, nodding toward Bree, her voice dripping boredom. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch," Edward whispered to Bella. Bree closed her eyes just as Bella did. I didn't close my eyes. I just looked at Jasper, who was looking at me, still.

There was a deep, rumbling growl, and then a high-pitched keen. That sound cut off, quickly, and then the only sound was crunching and snapping. I flinched. Even though that sound was familiar, I still didn't like that sound.

"Come," Jane said. Jane and Co. disappeared into the smoke.

When everyone was sure Jane and the others were gone the Cullens started talking. Edward and Carlisle were going to La Push. Were the werewolves are. Alice was going to take Bella to their house. Jasper and Emmett were looking at me. Riley was still hiding in the trees.

"Riley, it's safe. Bree is gone. So is Jane." I said to Riley.

Riley, slowly, came up to me.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Riley asked me.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine. We should go."

"Not yet." I said. Riley was looking at me like I was insane.

Jasper was still looking at me. Honestly, it was creeping me out. I wanted to find out why they had yellow eyes instead of red. Alice had already taken Bella home and Edward and Carlisle had already left. The only ones still here was Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Riley and me. Riley didn't like how Jasper was looking at me, like I was a disgusting cockroach.

"Jasper, what's your problem?" I asked Jasper. My question didn't seem harmful to me, but Jasper crouched, ready to fight me.

"Dude, I was just wondering why you were looking at me like I was a cockroach." I said, annoyed.

"I don't trust your kind." Jasper said. He didn't relax his crouch.

"My kind?" To my surprise, Jasper growled at me. "Whoa. Calm down, I was just wondering what you meant by 'your kind'?" Jasper obviously didn't like being told to "calm down." He growled at me again. Riley wasn't going to take much more of this. I could stand it, but Riley obviously couldn't. Riley went into a crouch. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, Riley. He's waiting for us to make a move." I told him. Riley nodded, and relaxed out of his crouch.

"What I meant by your kind," Jasper said through his teeth. "Is uncontrollable newborn vampires."

"'Uncontrollable'?" I asked. I had been able to resist my dad and a police officer he was with. I also was able to control myself around Bella. Uncontrollable wasn't a word that explained me.

"I know how newborns, like you, are." Jasper said. Closer to me than I liked. Jasper could kill Riley and me single-handedly. He wouldn't need Emmett to help.

"Okay…I understand you were part of an army like the one I was in. But I was able to control myself around my dad…and Bella." I said, trying to convince him.

"How did you know I was in an army?" He asked. He relaxed out of his crouch.

"Well, besides all the bites you have….I can read your mind." I said.

"Oh, great. Another mind reader." He said, sarcastic, as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I know that must be annoying. Can I ask you something, Jasper?"

"What?"

"Why do you have yellow eyes?" I asked. To my astonishment, Jasper and Emmett laughed. I got what I wanted. They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood. Animal blood changes their eyes. I want to by like them. They don't want to hurt humans. I smiled. Riley had a very funny expression on his face. He was so confused.

"They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood. It changes their eyes." I filled Riley in. He smiled nervously.

When Jasper and Emmett stopped laughing, Jasper looked at me.

"Would you two like to come over to our house?" Jasper asked.

"Of course!" I said, excited. I was so glad Jasper finally seemed to warm up to me. Riley on the other hand…

"No!" Riley snapped. Jasper calmed Riley down with his mood changing talent.

"Riley…I want to stay for a bit longer. It's not like we have a place to go." I said.

"I don't think we should stay. You don't know when they will snap." Riley said. I laughed. I didn't feel like explaining to him that they aren't going to "snap."

I heard a cell phone ringing. The ringtone sounded familiar. I looked around at everyone. They were looking around to see who had the phone, too. Riley was the only not that wasn't. Then I remembered that I had the same ringtone.

"Riley, why do you have my phone?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"It was ringing when you were becoming a vampire. I took it. No one has called you since then. Except now." Riley said.

"Hand it over."

"No." Riley said with a smile.

I lunged for him, jokingly. We started play fight. I was on top of him. Then he was on top of me. We repeated that a few times. We were rolling on the ground, laughing. Finally, I found my phone in his jeans pocket. I grabbed it and got up, still laughing. Whoever was calling was persistent. They kept calling. I looked at the caller ID. It said it was "Drake." I pressed the call button.


	18. Drake

"Hello," I said, trying to control my laughter.

"Emily, is that you?" Drake's voice said thru the phone. It didn't sound as wonderful as it used to. I actually forgot about my boyfriend. Well, my boyfriend when I was a human.

"Yea, Drake. It's me." I said.

"You don't sound like you." Drake said.

"Test me," I said jokingly.

"It's four o' clock. Where are you?"

"You're house."

"Wow! It is you."

"Duh!"

I don't know why he decided to call me. But I didn't care. I was glad to talk to him. It was a normal thing for me to do.

"You're dad said that you ran away with a boy. It that true?" Drake asked.

"You know I wouldn't _run away_ with a boy!" I said, exasperated.

"Okay, okay. But when you're dad saw you, he said you were with a boy. Explain."

"You want the whole story?"

"Yes."

"Well, remember the Monday my dad picked me up from school?"

"Yeah," Drake said.

"My dad saw a newspaper that said that a girl my age had disappeared. My dad was worried about me. He had to do something at work still. So he gave me forty dollars and dropped me off at the bookstore. I had some money left over so I was going to go across the street to the music store. I never got to the bookstore, though."

"Let me guess, a boy walked by?"

"Sort of."

"I thought _we_ were together!"

"Let me finish, Drake."

"Fine."

"Anyway, a guy with blond hair and sunglasses came up to me." I paused. I didn't want to talk about Riley.

"Wait, a guy was wearing _sunglasses_ at night?"

"Yup. I didn't know what he was hiding. I didn't care. I just remember him asking if he could buy me a soda or something. I was really thirsty." I laughed mentally at that. "My head was telling me to say 'no' but I said 'sure.' We headed towards the closest restaurant. We never got there, either. He pulled me into a car, started it and drove off. He brought-"

"Did you even try to struggle?" Drake screamed thru the phone.

"Yes, but his hand was really cold. His skin was hard as stone. It was no use. Anyway, that's all I can tell you." I said, sighing.

"So what are _we_ now?" Drake asked, sounding like he was about to cry.

I couldn't tell him I loved Riley. I didn't want to hear him break down.

"Well?"

"Drake, things have changed. I don't feel the same about anything. I also don't look the same. I don't want you to get mad, okay?" I said, hesitating. He didn't answer.

"I found my soul mate. I know, I'm fifteen, but I have." I said slowly. That was the last straw for Drake. He screamed really loud. Then I could hear the teardrops drop from his eyes.

"Drake, Drake. I'm sorry. I really am." I kept repeating. Riley was worried about me. I started sobbing. Jasper was calming me down.

"Emily, I love you." Drake said. Then he hung up. I was frozen, my phone was still at my ear.

Riley had pushed Jasper out of the way. Riley was right next to me. I collapsed in Riley's arms. Riley didn't say anything. Only a few minutes passed when I had been able to control myself.

I pulled Riley off of me and took his hand.

"Sorry 'bout that guys. Drake was my boyfriend as a human." I said.

"It's okay," Esme said. She came up to hug me. Sometimes all you really need is a hug to make everything better.

"Come on, I'll race you to my house!" Emmett said.

"You're so on! Come on, Riley." I said, smiling.

So for a few minutes we were running to their house. I only knew where to go because of the scent.

When I got to their house I gasped. It was a three story house. It was a very elegant looking house. A very beautiful house.

"Ha! Beat ya." Emmett said.

"Yup. That was fun. I hadn't had so much fun in one day since like, forever. Despite Drake calling." I said, laughing. Riley was behind me laughing, too.

"Me neither," Riley said. "Can you think of any way to make it better?"

"Nope," I said.

Jasper and Esme had walked to their house. Rosalie had run with Emmett, but thought it was stupid.

"So, who won?" Jasper asked smiling.

"Emmett, of course." I said. Jasper smiled. He was a bit surprised.

"I thought that newborns were supposed to be fast." Jasper said.

"They are. But I didn't know where you guys lived."

Alice greeted Jasper. They kissed once, just a peck. Riley noticed me looking. He was smiling devilishly.

"Em, could you come here for a second?" Riley asked me. Jasper started laughing loudly. Emmett was laughing, too. I didn't read their thoughts. Even though they were loud.

I walked over to Riley. He immediately pulled me into his arms. He moved my hands to his neck, all the while staring into my eyes. Then he started leaning closer to me. Then we started kissing. My first kiss from Riley!

I could hear Emmett laughing hysterically but I didn't care. Riley and me were making out for once! I wasn't going to let it end.

I don't know how many minutes past when we stopped, breathing heavy.

"That was a good show." Emmett said still laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha ha. Glad you enjoyed it." I said. "Well, now today has been the best day ever." Everyone burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Alice saw a vision of Bella crying uncontrollably in her car. She called Edward. Where Edward and Carlisle were I didn't know. They weren't here and they weren't in La Push anymore.

We all went inside. Riley had taken my hand. We all sat on the couch.

"Hey, any of you have a radio?" I asked.

"I do. Let me get it." Alice said.

"Wait, is it cordless? I would like to go outside and just look at the sky." I said.

"I have one." She said smiling.

She left. When she came back she handed me her boom box and a bunch of CD's.

"How'd you-" I started to say.

"I knew you wanted to listen to a certain person. The radio probably wouldn't have them on." She said.

"Thanks, Alice." I said.

I went outside. Riley was inside. He was watching something on TV and was talking to Emmett. Weird that they would get along.

I laid on the grass and put in one of the CD's. Immediately I heard one of my favorite songs. I started singing along to each of the CD's. Next thing I knew the sun was coming up. Carlisle had come home and was now talking to Riley. I got up and took the CD that was currently in the boom box and put it into it's case. I brought them inside.

Everyone greeted me when I came in.

"Hey, did you have a good night?" Riley asked me.

"I did. I knew all the songs. I sang along to every single one." I said

"Cool. I heard you. You sounded good."

I looked down. If I could still blush, my face would be bright red.

Just then Alice squealed with glee.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked.

"Bella is letting me do her wedding!" Alice squealed.

Alice went outside as a car came in the driveway.


	19. Hunting Deer

I could hear Bella and Alice talking. I was surprised I could control myself around her.

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice said.

"Hold it, Alice," Bella warned her. "I've got a few limitations for you."

"I know, I know, I know. I only have until August thirteenth at the latest, you have veto power on the guest list, and if I go overboard on anything, you'll never speak to me again."

"Oh, okay. Well, yeah. You know the rules, then."

"Don't worry Bella, it will be perfect. Do you want to see your dress?"

If Alice _just_ saw that Bella was going to let her do the wedding, then how did she already have a dress?

"Sure." Bella said. "Um, Alice, when did you get me a dress?"

Alice led Bella inside, heading for the stairs. Jasper was looking at me, wondering if I would attack Bella. When he noticed I was as calm as ever, he looked away. I smirked.

"These things take time, Bella," Alice explained on her way to her bedroom. "I mean, I wasn't _sure_ things were going to turn out this way, but there was a distinct possibility…."

"When?" Bella asked.

"Perrine Bruyere has a waiting list, you know," she said, defensive. "Fabric masterpieces don't happen overnight. If I hadn't thought ahead, you'd be wearing something off the rack!"

"Per-who?"

"He's not a major designer, Bella, so there's no need to throw a hissy fit. He's got promise, though, and he specializes in what I needed."

"I'm not throwing a fit."

"No, you're not."

"You-out."

"Why?" Bella demanded.

"Bella," Alice groaned. "You know the rules. He's not supposed to see the dress until the day of."

"It doesn't matter to me. And you know he's already seen it in your head. But if that's how you want it…"

Edward went downstairs towards everyone else. I could hear Bella and Alice's conversation but I didn't want to hear it.

Edward didn't speak. He was listening intently on the conversation. He did look at me and smile, though. I smiled back. I'm glad Edward and I have seemed to become friends. Maybe I will be invited to their wedding. Doubtful though.

"Esme!" Alice said, coming downstairs.

Edward and Bella left. I was thinking of hunting. It was light out, though. I'd have to be more careful. I didn't want to hunt any humans this time.

"Were do you guys usually hunt?" I asked casually to Jasper.

"Anywhere but La Push. Would you like me to come with you to help you?" Jasper asked.

"Um, sure. I want to try it you're way this time. I don't like killing people." As I said this Carlisle smiled.

"Great. Come on," Jasper said.

"Ri, you want to come, too?" I asked.

"No thanks," Riley said.

"'Kay."

Me and Jasper left. We were running. Jasper stopped suddenly.

"Stay here. I'm going to make sure there isn't any humans around." Jasper told me. I stayed put. Jasper was back in a few seconds.

"Okay, none around." Jasper said. "what do you hear?"

I could hear birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. I could also hear the squirrels climbing up trees. When I listened more carefully, though, I could hear deer's heartbeats. Then I could smell them.

"Deer?" I asked. Were we really going to hunt deer?

"Yes," Jasper said, smiling. "Watch me."

I watched him lung towards one of the deer. It tried to run but it didn't have a chance. Japer killed the deer and started drinking it's blood. It actually smelled good. After Jasper was finished he didn't even have a stain on him. I was that good at hunting humans. I wouldn't have a stain or scratch on me.

I followed his example and went for the other deer. When I killed it and sunk my teeth into it's neck, I could taste the blood. It didn't taste as good as humans blood but it did taste good. It stopped the fire in my throat, at least.

When I finished, I didn't have any stains on me. I did have one scratch, though, on my jeans.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said.

"Welcome. So do you like this way better?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it wasn't as good as human blood. But it was okay."

"I know. It took me awhile to get used to it, too. I could feel what it felt like through the humans. I didn't like feeling that. When Alice found me and told me about the Cullens, I was really glad. I do still struggle. It will probably take you awhile, too."

"Maybe."

"I would like to know how you are controlling yourself around Bella. I'm still having troubles controlling myself." Jasper said, wincing from a memory.

"I keep thinking about how Edward would kill me if I touched Bella. That stops me. Plus I know you are keeping a close eye on me. Knowing you could kill me and Riley single-handedly stops me, too." I said. Jasper laughed.

"True. Do I scare you?" Jasper said.

"Hmm, a bit. Knowing that you took care of a lot of newborns when you were in a vampire army is just a bit creepy. But mostly it's the way you look at me when Bella is around. Just daring me to attack."

"I'm not exactly daring you to attack. I'm just waiting for you to attack. There is a difference." Jasper said, smiling. I was smiling, too. The relationship between me and Jasper has changed a lot since when he first saw me.

"Come on, we should probably get back home." I said.

"'Kay."

We walked back to the house. We were having too much fun talking. We stopped when we smelled a human. It smelled familiar. Who could it be?

"Whose there?" someone asked. The person had a deep voice. No, it couldn't be. Was it my….

"Emily, is that you?" the person asked. He was standing next to a tree, looking at Jasper and me.

"Dad?" I asked. I knew it was. I was just surprised to see him.

"Hey, Em." My dad said. Then he looked at Jasper. "A new guy? What is this? You get kidnapped and then I see you twice. Each time with a different guy. Why?"

"Dad, this is Jasper. Riley is at Jasper's hou-"

"Did Jasper have anything to do with you being kidnapped?" my dad asked, suddenly angry.

"No, dad. Jasper here was actually one of the people that saved me." I said.

"Saved you?"

"Yes, sir. Me and my family saved Riley and your daughter. Your daughter is safe now." Jasper said. My dad gasped. Jasper's voice sounded a lot like mine to my dad.

"Emily, I thought Riley was the one that kidnapped you." my dad said.

"He was. But he had to, dad." I said. Then added quickly. "Don't worry. I will come home this time. Can we get Riley first? I want mom to meet him. And I want you to meet Riley on better terms." I said.

"Sure. Were is the house?"

"About two miles from here." Jasper answered.

"Two miles? How about I drive us there. My car is two minutes from here." My dad said.

"Okay." Jasper said trying to sound glad.

We both knew we could be at his house in two minutes. But my dad couldn't. And my dad would drive slow.

All three of us walked to my dad's cruiser.

"How 'bout you sit in the back, Em. So Jasper can show me where his house is." My dad said.

I got in the backseat. Not minding one bit. Jasper sat in the front with my dad.


	20. Family

Dad kept forgetting were to turn. We passed the turn exactly five times. My dad grunted "Too far out." Every time we passed. Jasper was a good sport. He didn't mind one bit that we weren't there yet.

When my dad finally turned at the right place, my dad gasped. We still had a little of a drive left. It was mostly curves. When we got past that, my dad gasped again. He had gasped at the house, just like I hade done.  
You… live here?" Dad asked Jasper.

"Yup," Jasper said, smiling.

We walked inside. Edward was there. Bella wasn't, though. Everyone said hello.

"You're back! Riley said, running up to me.

Riley started kissing me. I had to stop him. My dad was watching! I finally was able to push Riley off. He looked disappointed. I took his hand immediately. I looked at my dad. His face was redder than I had ever seen him. Jasper calmed him as soon as he saw my dad.

"I thought you were with Drake." My dad said, calmly. Thank you Jasper!

"Not anymore." I said, trying to control myself. Jasper noticed I was trying hard not to cry and calmed me immediately. I smiled at Jasper.

"When did you two happen? When I saw you, you two were only holding hands." My dad said.

"Riley was dating another girl. The one that made him kidnap me. They broke up and we hooked up,"

"He was dating a girl when you two were holding hands?"

"Yeah, dad. To Riley it was a friend thing. To me, well, you already know how I felt."

"Could you please try to keep the kissing to a minimal?" My dad asked. Emmett started laughing. Man, that guy really likes laughing about kissing. He must have made a joke about something like this before.

"Sure, dad." I said. That was going to be hard.

"Come on, hon. Let's get home. Your mom will be so glad you're coming back home." My dad said. "I'll go call you're mom. She will make you a big feast!"

Oh, great. A human food feast. That isn't going to be fun. My dad already had his phone out. It was, sadly, time to say bye. I went up to Esme first.

"Goodbye," I said to Esme, hugging her.

"Visit sometime. Won't you?" Esme said.

"Of, course," I said, grinning. Next I went up to Carlisle. I hugged him, too.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. Thank you for not giving us away." I said.

"Goodbye, Emily. And you're welcome." Carlisle said, smiling.  
"Bye," I said to Rosalie.

"Bye," Rosalie said. She didn't seem to sad that I was leaving.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Emmett said.

"How in the world could I forget you?" I said, laughing. I hugged him tight.

"Goodbye, Em. You have to visit soon. You're very funny." Emmett said, letting go of me.

"I'm funny? Really? I think you're funnier then me." I said, grinning from ear to ear. Emmett laughed again. I came up to Edward. _Don't worry, you can hug me,_ Edward thought, smiling at me. I hugged him.

"'Bye Edward. I can't thank you enough for what you did." I said.

"'Bye. You're welcome. And you can come to my wedding." Edward said.

"Yay! Thanks Edward!"

I went up to Alice next.

"You will be coming in two weeks. See you then!" Alice said, as I hugged her.

"Neat. See you then." I said, coming towards Jasper.

"Don't look so worried." Jasper said, smiling.

"Sorry. I know you have warmed up to me and all but…." I said. Jasper laughed.

"Come here, silly." Jasper said, bringing me into a hug.

"'Bye Jaz." I said.

"'Bye Em." Jasper said.

Riley mumbled "Goodbye," to everyone.

They all smiled and said "Come back soon."

My dad was waiting outside for us.

"Said all your goodbyes?" My dad asked.

"Yup," I said.

Riley opened the passenger seat for me. I got in. Riley got into the backseat. My dad got inside and looked at the backseat and smirked.

"Oh, Emily, you had left your Ipod in my car last time you were in it." My dad said.

"Really? No wonder I couldn't find it in my backpack." I said as my dad handed me my black Ipod. I saw that it was plugged into the car. When you plug it into the car, it's surround sound when you listen to an Ipod without the earphones.

"Have you listened to my Ipod?" I asked my dad, curious.

"Yea, I hope you don't mind." My dad said.

"Of course not. Do you mind if I blast my Ipod? I haven't listened to it in forever!"

"Nope. Go ahead."

I turned my Ipod on and put it on shuffle because it was going to be a long drive. Immediately music blared. I turned it down a few notches because it would be louder in the backseat. I knew all the songs by heart. I started to sing along to the songs. My dad stared at me when we were at red lights. My voice must have sounded bad or something. I thought I sung bad back when I was human. How could I have gotten worse when I actually got prettier?

We arrived at my house around seven thirty. I barely actually remembered what it looked like. It was a tiny white house. A garden with a bunch of roses. It looked really pretty. I grabbed my Ipod and put it into my jeans pocket. Riley opened my door for me. As soon as I got out of the car Riley took my hand. My dad looked mad, but he didn't say anything. My dad opened the front door. I went in first, Riley behind me and my dad right behind him.

The living room was really pretty, too. It had pictures of me growing up and had family portraits everywhere. You could tell they cared a lot about me. There was a big brown couch near the entertainment center. There was a small TV in the entertainment center. A lot of DVD's were right next to the TV. There was also a brown loveseat to match the couch. The wall was painted solid white.

I heard a woman say "You're back!" I immediately turned around looking to see who it was. I saw a slender woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt with jeans. I also saw a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes. It was my mom and…Drake? My mom hugged me and started crying.

"Oh, honey! I can't believe you're back! I have been sick with worry!" My mom cried into my shoulder.

"It's okay mom. I'm back. I'm safe." I said, trying to comfort her.

She finally let go of me. I could tell Drake was looking at Riley. This wasn't going to be good.

"Mom, this is Riley." I said nodding towards Riley, who was looking nervously at Drake.

"Nice to meet you, Riley." Mom said.

"You, too." Riley said.

"Why did you bring a boy to the house?" Mom asked me.

"He is my boyfriend. Why is Drake here?" I said.

"I'm here because your mom asked me to come. She didn't know about our conversation today. She was talking nonstop about you. Wondering how you much you've changed and everything." Drake said.

I couldn't help it. I went up to Drake. Everyone was shocked when I put my arms around Drake. I put my head on his shoulder. I didn't like it there like I used to. Riley was my soul mate and no one could feel the same to me anymore.

"Drake, please don't be mad at me." I begged.

"Don't worry, E. I'm not mad at you. I'm not even mad that you brought your new boyfriend here." Drake said, trying to comfort me.

I let go of Drake and looked at him.

"Really? You aren't mad at me?"

"Nope. You know, the only thing about you that is different is that you're pale and have red eyes. Plus you seem more beautiful if that were possible." Drake said, smiling.

I almost forgot about my red eyes! I should probably get contacts until my eyes turn gold.

I noticed Riley was getting mad. I went to him. He put an arm around my waist. Riley kissed my cheek. I wanted to kiss him on the lips. I almost did but stopped myself.

Dinner was going to be ready in a few minutes. Everyone was sitting on the couch, except mom. Me and Riley were sitting on the loveseat. Dad and Drake were on the couch. Dad was talking to Riley. Drake was talking to me. We were catching up. He was apologizing for the phone call when mom said that dinner was ready.


	21. Interested In Dad's Work

"It's a good thing it's summer, Emily. You have already missed a lot of school." My mom was complaining to me at dinner.

"Mom," I complained back. Amazing how much I feel exactly like my former human self.

"Yea, Em. You missed a bunch." Drake was telling me.

Riley didn't say anything. He was smiling. I had brought him to my mom. His dream to meet a girl's family. No one has ever done that to him.

When dinner was finished my parents thought Riley should leave and go to his home. Riley had called his parents, nervously. His parents were ecstatic to hear that Riley was safe and coming home.

Riley started heading towards the front door but Drake stopped him.

"How far out are you? I can drive you." Drake asked. This shocked Riley. Riley was frozen solid.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong?" Drake asked. "Emily, What's wrong with your boyfriend?"

By the time Drake said that, I was already at Riley's side.

"Riley, It's alright. Drake is just like that. Don't worry. It's not like he can hurt you even if he wants to. Take Drake up on the offer. " I said, caressing his cheek.

Riley went out of his frozen state. He was smiling at me.

"You're right, he can't hurt me." Riley said to me. Then he turned to Drake and said "My house is about twenty miles from here. Thanks for asking to take me home. I'll take you up on that offer."

Drake was smiling now. Glad that Riley had accepted. Drake was planning on having a "talk" with Riley. That will be very interesting.

"I love you," I whispered to Riley.

"I love you, too." Riley whispered back to me.

We kissed for a minute then he whispered a "see you tomorrow." Then went outside and waited for Drake. I muttered a "'Bye," and went straight to my room for the first time since what felt like forever.

The door of my room had posters of Cute actors and cute singers all over it.

I bet my room has more posters. As I opened the door, I found out I was right. The wall was painted black, but you could barely see the wall because of all the posters. There was a bed with a pink and black comforter. The pillow was pink. There was a pink dresser and right next to it was a black bookcase. It had a bunch of books. There was also a nightstand with a makeup kit on it. I saw a bunch of lip gloss sprawled every where. Was I really that crazy with lip gloss? Guess so.

I looked in the drawers on the dresser. There were a lot of ripped jeans and graphic tee's. I also looked in the drawer on the nightstand and found two jewelry boxes and a bunch of black nail polish. I also found a journal.

I heard my dad come in.

"Yeah, you were really into black and pink. I hope you still are because you had promised to keep it that color for at least four years. It's only been two." My dad said.

I was used to the black. I liked black and dark places and things. I was smiling ear to ear.

"Don't worry, dad. When I was in the basements with the others, it was always dark." I said, then realizing I had just said "basements," and "others." Dad had caught it, being a police officer he had to catch things like that.

"Did you just say you were in _basements_ and that there were _others_?" Dad had started to scream.

"Dad, please calm down. It was sort of a army in a way. One of the guys that despised me kept burning the houses down. So we had to head towards a new house."

Dad did calm down. He was surprised that some guys despised me, but he didn't say anything about it.

"The others won't be coming back, will they?" Dad asked.

"No. Um… none of them liked me. Well, except two and they are both dead." I said.

"How did they die?"

"Don't worry, dad. Riley or me didn't kill them. The first one that died was Diego. Victoria, the girl that told Riley to kidnap me, killed him. The second one was Victoria herself. Don't worry. I didn't kill her. Neither did Riley."

"Okay,"

My dad let it go. He left my room, leaving me alone. I had gotten some pajamas on. Even though I can't go to sleep.

I grabbed my Ipod and turned it on. I decided to listen to the radio.

At six am I heard the alarm clock go off. My dad grunted and hit snooze. It felt weird to hear my parents move in their sleep. Also to hear their dreams. My mom's dream was replaying last night, when she saw me. Seeing myself from my mom's eyes was amazing. I had just realized I never really looked in a mirror. My red eyes were really scary looking. I will go later today and get some colored contacts.

At six thirty am, dad finally got up. He had started to take a shower.

I decided to get up and change into a pair of ripped jeans and a graphic tee. I did all this in the dark. I turned my light on. I grabbed my journal and a pen and wrote vigorously in it. Writing everything that had happened to me. Starting with the night when I met Riley and ending with last night.

This took exactly one minute. I then got out of my room and into the library that was right next to my bedroom. I grabbed a very thick book and went into the living room.

I was already on chapter 5 when dad went into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Emily." Dad said, surprised to see me.

"Hey, dad." I said, cheerfully.

"You're up early considering it's summer."

"I know. I couldn't sleep."

Dad had just noticed the book that I had.

"Why are you reading one of my detective books?" Dad asked curiously.

"It looked interesting. Plus I haven't read it before." I said.

"Wow. You've never shown interest in any of my books before."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No. I'm just surprised."

I had just thought of something. I didn't know if dad would go for it, though.

"Hey, dad." I said, nervously. Dad caught that, too.

"What is it Emily?" Dad asked.

"I was just wondering…could I go with you to work today?"

"Why would you want to come to work with me?"

"I want to see what you do every day. I promise not to get in the way. I promise you won't even notice I'm there."

"Now you are interested in my work? You've always detested my work. You really have changed, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry if I troubled you about your work before. Actually I am interested. I hope you're not upset if I've changed."

"No, not upset. Just glad that you're finally interested in my work. Look's like you're ready to go. Let me get some breakfast then we can head out."

I was so excited I was going with dad to his work. I went into my room real quick. I decided to put some eyeliner on. I put the eyeliner on lightly and grabbed my purse. I also grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

I went into the dining room where dad was eating coco puffs.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dad answered.

"Do you mind if we get me some colored contacts first? I don't want other people seeing my red eyes."

"I was just thinking about that. Yeah, we can go real quick. Hey, are you ever going to tell me why your eyes are red?"

"To protect you and mom, I can't." I said.

"I'm a police officer. You don't have to protect me." Dad said, laughing quietly.

"I know some people. Guns don't hurt them. Trust me, they are dangerous. They would know if I told you. They would kill you, Drake, Riley, mom, and me. And nothing can stop them."

Dad's face turned serious. _Guns don't hurt them? That isn't possible_, dad thought. I had a strong urge to climb into dad's lap and telling him everything that was worrying me. I did that when I was younger. I had actually done that just days before Riley had kidnapped me. I didn't climb into dad's lap, though.

Dad seemed to realize this. Stupid sharp-eye police officer.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Dad asked.

"It's nothing." I said. Dad didn't believe me. He didn't say anything, though.

Dad finished his cereal and washed and dried his bowl and spoon. Dad wrote a note to mom saying that I was with him. We got into the car. Dad put in a CD. I didn't see what it was but I knew the songs and sang along to them.

When we parked in the parking lot of the eye contact store, I put on my sunglasses.

We went inside. People stared at me when we walked in. Luckily it wasn't a sunny day. The ladies working were jealous. Guys were shocked at my beauty. I didn't smile. The guys were all old and married. Gross!

Dad was talking to the sales guy.

"My daughter would like colored contact lenses." Dad said.

"Does she know what color?" The guy asked. Dad looked at me.

"Em, have you picked a color?"

"No. I was hoping you could help me pick out a color." I said.

My dad was smiling proudly. Everyone heard me speak. They all stared at me, open-mouthed. Stupid amazing vampire voice.

"Could you please show us the color options?" Dad asked the sales guy.

"Uh, yeah, hold on." The sales guy muttered, still looking at me.

He went and got a big piece of cardboard. It showed the color options.

There were all different colors. _She is NOT getting a weird color,_ dad thought. I almost laughed.

We both picked out blue contacts.

"Could we have a lot of the blue ones?" I asked.

"Why do you need a lot?" Dad asked me.

"Trust me, they will go by fast." I said.

Dad got me twenty pairs of blue eye contacts. We said "'bye," and left.

When we got into the car I put the contacts in. It felt weird. But I'd have to deal.


	22. MrLove's Laptop

We got to the police station at exactly two minutes after seven-thirty.

I grabbed the blue contacts and put them into my purse. We went inside.

Dad was showing me around like I was a pet or something.

"Gary, this is my daughter." Dad said to a guy who was in his fifties.

"Hi," Gary said, not even looking at me. I didn't care.

Dad led me to the break room. My mind was going crazy. There were a bunch of loud thoughts.

I couldn't take it. I screamed, falling on the floor.

Everybody that could hear me were at my side right away.

"What's wrong?" "Are you alright?" Worried voices asked me.

"I'm fine." I gasped. "Headache. That's all."

Somebody grabbed my hand and gasped. "She's ice cold!"

I could finally control the volume of the voices in my head.

"I'm fine, now. I said, calmly. People gasped again. This time at my voice.

"Emily, are you sure you're fine?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. A headache that seemed to want to turn into a migraine. That's all. Surprised me." I said.

The strong smell of human blood hit me just then. Then I caught a cute boy staring at me. He looked seventeen or eighteen.

"Jenny just got a call about a murder ten minutes from here, sir. We should probably go to the scene of the crime." the boy said.

Dad looked at me then looked at the boy.

"Okay, come on. Emily, do you want to come? I don't want you to be traumatized." Dad said.

"I'll come. If you don't mind. I want to see you in action." I said, smiling.

Another gasp from everyone, except my dad.

I got in the backseat of the cruiser. The boy got in the passenger seat.

"So, this is your daughter you keep talking about?" the boy asked.

"Yup. Isn't she amazing?" Dad was embarrassing me.

"She is," the boy said, thinking hard.

Great. He was trying to memorize my face, eyes, hair. Ugh! How much I want to see Riley!

When we got at the scene of the crime, I could smell a lot of blood. The boy opened the door for me. I smiled at him. He almost fainted.

I didn't dare breathe, afraid I would go blood crazy and scare my dad.

When dad and the boy were finished there, me memorizing every inch of the murder scene, we headed back to the car. When all three of us were in the car and the doors were shut and I was able to breathe again.

"So, Emily, how old are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm…" I started to say. I almost said a year old but caught myself. "sixteen. And could you please tell me your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Logan." Logan said. "I'm seventeen by the way."

Only another police officer would dare talk to me like that in the car with my dad. I didn't say anything.

"I'm only a year older than you. I know your dad approves of me." Logan was saying. "We could go out Friday night…"

"I have a boyfriend." I said sharply.

"Oh," Logan said, disappointed.

Dad's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" dad answered.

"There has been a break-in at Mr. Love's house. He asked for you personally to come check it out." I could hear a lady say on the other end.

"I'll go check it out. Thanks," dad said, closing his flip phone.

We went over to Mr. Love's house. When dad knocked on the door Mr. Love opened it right away.

"Oh, good. You're here, .Mr. Henderson!" Mr. Love had a squeaky voice.

"Whose this?" Mr. Love asked, noticing me.

"This is my daughter, Emily." Dad said

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Love." I said.

He looked at me, open-mouthed like everyone else that hears my voice.

I noticed Mr. Love's scent. m

"Is there anyone else here?" I asked curiously.

"No. No one has been in here besides me and whoever broke in for about an hour." Mr. Love said.

I smelled a human that took drugs. It wasn't Mr. Love.

"Do you mind if I take a look around?" I asked Mr. Love and my dad.

"Honey, this is my job. Not yours." dad said.

"Go ahead." Mr. Love said.

"Dad, please. I might be able to help you figure out who broke in. And catch them." I said.

"You have Mr. Love's permission. I guess you can have a look around. Be careful, though."

I followed the human's scent. I could smell that it was a guy. I could tell that he came through the back door, went into the kitchen and into the living room. He had gone towards the hallway but changed his mind. Stayed in the living room and looked around. He had taken a laptop that had been on the couch. He had then gone out the front door and, when I looked closely at the driveway, there was a car that had been there. It had driven away, leaving oil marks on the driveway.

"Dad," I said.

"Yes?" Dad said.

"I'll be right back." I said.

Before dad had been able to respond, I ran away. I cold smell the scent of the same human who had broke into Mr. Love's house and another human.

Finally, I spotted the two humans in an alleyway. They were looking at the laptop that the guy stole.

"Hey, you stole that!" I said.

The two humans stared at me. _Whose she?_ The guy thought. _How does she know we stole the laptop?_ The other one thought.

"Mr. Love isn't too happy you took that." I said. They laughed.

"And what is a sixteen year old girl like you going to do about it?" The guy asked. Then they both gasped. _Her eyes were just blue and now they are red_, they both thought. Oh, great. I forgot my purse that had the sunglasses _and_ the contacts.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Your worst nightmare," I said, playing it up a bit. "If you don't give me the laptop _and_ turn yourselves in, I'm going to make you wish you never stole that laptop."

"And how would you be able to do that?" The guy asked nervously.

I punched one of the walls in the alleyway. Now there was a big hole in the wall. They both gasped.

"I may look tiny and useless but I'm not." I said smiling big. I then went up to the guy. He leaned away from me. I grabbed him by the shirt and help him up.

"You don't want to get on my bad side. Give me the laptop." I said.

"Give it to her." He whimpered.  
"Let go of him and I'll give you the laptop." the other one said. It was a girl.

I dropped the guy. She threw me the laptop, hoping it would break. I caught it.

"Now you turn yourselves in." I said. "I will be watching you. I will know if you don't."

They ran to their car. I ran back to Mr. Love's house. I knew they were going to be at Mr. Love's house in a few minutes. Dad saw me.

"Emily, what did you think you were doing?" Dad roared at me.

"Don't worry, dad. Here's Mr. Love's laptop." I said, giving dad the laptop.

Dad looked at me with a crazy look.

"How did you get this?" Dad asked.

"You'll see in a minute. Can you get my purse? My eyes are red again." I said.

Dad immediately went and grabbed my purse. I didn't need a mirror to get the contacts in my eyes. Right after I got the contacts in my eyes the car with the humans that had stolen the laptop came. The girl opened the passenger seat.

"We are here to turn ourselves in for stealing the laptop." The girl said.

Dad looked questionably at me but talked to the girl.

"Why did you decide to turn yourselves in?"

The girl looked at me. The guy had just gotten out of the car. Logan and Mr. Love heard car doors and had come outside.

"The girl said that we had to turn ourselves in. That we didn't want to get on her bad side. She had grabbed my boyfriend by the shirt and picked him up. I had tossed the laptop to her and she caught it. She scared us." The girl said, looking at me the whole time.

Now everyone was looking at me. Dad and Logan did the normal procedure for arresting people.

Dad was bringing them to the police station. Logan and I had stayed behind. Dad was planning on picking us up right after he was done. As soon as Dad had gotten in the car Logan started interrogating me.

"No offense, but you don't seem that strong. How did you scare those two people?" Logan asked me.

"You want me to show you that I am strong?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, smiling. He didn't think I had a chance of being stronger than him.

I grabbed him and tossed him over my shoulder. It looked really stupid. I put him down.

"Okay, so you are strong. Wow. I can see how they would be scared of that. But they weren't scared you because were strong. There was something else." Logan said.

"Yeah, you're right. I punched a wall and made a hole in it." I said.

He let the subject drop. We started talking about favorite hobbies.

"What do you like to do? Singing? Dancing?" Logan asked.

"Singing, definitely." I said.

"Are you any good?"

"Um, I don't know."

"When your dad gets back we will see if you are."

Dad came back. He looked annoyed.

"Emily, there's a few people that wanted to see you." Dad said.

Just then a S60R Silver Volvo parked next to dad's cruiser.

"Yay!" I said.

Jasper, Emmett, and Alice walked out of the car.

"Hey, Emily!" They all said in unison.

"Hey guys!" I said hugging all of them.

"We thought we would give you back your phone and take you to our house for a bit." Alice said.

"And when. did you decide this?" I asked

"Oh, earlier today." She said. _When she decided to go to work with her dad_, Alice added mentally.

"Dad, you mind if I hang with them?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." Dad muttered.

"Thanks!" I said. "'Bye Logan. It was fun hangin' with you."

Jasper handed me my phone.

"Riley .called you a few times. He wasn't too happy you left your phone at my house." Jasper said.

"I figured he would try to call. I expected it. Come on. Let's head out of here. I want to see your family." I said.

We all got in the car and drove off.


	23. Fast Forward

**Fast Forward Two Years**

I was hand in hand with Riley in the living room. We were talking in whispers so my parents didn't hear our conversation.

"They still don't know that you aren't changing at all? That your hair hasn't gotten even an inch longer?" Riley was asking me.

I was supposed to be eigtheen in exactly three minutes. I now have gold eyes. I've been able to control myself better than I had ever thought I would. Riley is having trouble with human blood. He is on the animal blood diet, too. Riley had gone back to college. Those days apart from each other were the worst. Either I would go visit him or he would visit me every time we got a chance.

I had gone to work with my dad every day, unless I was in school. Tess had stopped talking to me. I was in the "popular" group now. I was actually the leader. I had guys drooling over me. All the football players had asked me out a few times. I turned them all down.

"Nope. No one thought about that. I'm going to try to get into a college in Alaska or something. Jasper told me that that's were they are planning on moving there later. You know, when people start realizing they aren't changing. We can keep in touch. Even visit them often. Plus, remember the Denali clan? The live there. They really seemed interested in us. I know they get lonely sometimes. We both should move out there when I start college this year." I said in a whisper.

"Yeah, Alaska seems fun. We could have snow fights. And eat penguins." Riley said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. There are other animals then penguins."

Just then I heard my dad's footsteps come into the living room.

"Hi, dad." I said.

"Happy eithteenth birthday!" My dad bellowed happily.

"Thanks, dad." I muttered unenthusiastically.

"Aw, come on. Cheer up. You only turn eighteen once." My mom said, walking into the living room. Me and Riley snorted.

Yeah, you only turn eighteen once if you are a human. Not a vampire.

"Yeah, sure, mom." I said.

I forced a smile. It's midnight and my parents should be in bed. But since it is Friday and my dad took tomorrow off, we were going to a showing of a new movie at one in the morning.

"Come on, dad. We should head out. The Cullens are meeting us there. I'll drive." I added.

"I don't trust you to drive. And we have to make a few stops. So I guess we should head out." dad muttered.

We got outside. Dad was debating on which car to use.

"Dad, I want to drive. Let's take mine." I said.

Dad nodded. Riley opened the front door of my red Porsche. My parents got in the backseat. I wanted to take a picture of the sight. I didn't have a camera, so I took a mental one.

We made the stops that dad had wanted to make. When we got to the movie theater Alice was waiting for us.

"You have a red Porsche? I have a yellow one!" Alice said as she hugged me.

When the movie was over, we all left and headed back to our house.

**A Few Months Later**

I had just said goodbye to my parents and got on a plane that was headed to Alaska. I had gotten into a college there. A few months ago, Me and Riley had gotten married. We honeymooned in Northern Canada. Riley had moved to Alaska a week ago. We haven't seen each other since he got on the plane. I was missing him like crazy! Riley had bought us a small three bedroom, two bathroom house.

My parents weren't too happy about me marrying at eighteen and moving away all the way to Alaska. I had told my dad that this was how it had to be.

He wasn't happy 'bout that but he let me go. The biggest reason why he didn't want me to go, though, Was because I helped him solve a bunch of crimes. My good sense of smell and me reading minds helped.

The Cullens had moved a few months ago, too. They seemed grateful to me and Riley now. Ever since Jasper had asked us to be a witness for Bella's daughter, Reneesme. What a beautiful talent she had! With just a touch she could make you see what she was had seen me she had touched me and, with her talent, asked me my name and why I had yellow eyes like her family.

How beautiful she was, too! The most adorable girl I had ever seen.

When the plane landed and everyone had gotten out of the plane, I was still on it. I had helped the stewards and stewardesses clean the plane up. It had been trashed.

I got off the plane after I finished cleaning. Riley was waiting for me. I ran up to him and kissed him.

**The End.**

**I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
